Ducktales: Love that heals everything
by costaanacarolina4657
Summary: Merida Smith is a 34-years-old duck, talktative, playful, dreamer, loving and fun who arrives at the Mcduck mansion to be Beackley's temporary housekeeper while she takes a vacation for 4 months. despite the disagreements, she and Scrooge don't long hide their affection for each other and because of this she reveals who she really was.
1. Chapter 1

Meredith arrives in front of the McDuck Manor, upon ringing the bell, a very reserved and serious voice says from the entrance speaker:

-Who is?

-I'm Merida Smith, I came as Miss Beakley's replacement as ...

-I'm glad you're here, my dear, I'm finally going to have these deserved holidays." Webby opens the door for the girl to come in, please!

She waits a little, until she sees the short-haired girl with pink bow in her hair, she asks lass:

-Are you the temporary substitute for Grandma?

-Yes, I am, and you are?

-Webby, I'm Beakley's granddaughter, but come on in! She said opening the gate and the two talk a lot staying soon friends going up really to the house.

-Thanks! She says with a pleasant smile.-Are you all as gentle, sweet and friendly as you?

-Most of the staff are very nice, but Mr. McDuck is not so nice at first with the new employees!

-I hope we get along with each other!

-You want to play with us?

-I'd love to play, of what?

They enter and she says dodging a water balloon from Huey:

-War of water balloons!

She goes to the basket to get a balloon, and Meredith said with a serious pose:

-Children!

They stop and she says:

-Because they did not call me before! She said taking a balloon and the war returned.

-Try to get me! Dewey says as she comes from behind and wet him. She picks up another and says, looking at Webby.-Now Webby, you're going to take a shower!

She shoots, but Webby dodges and Scrooge gets wet. She sees what she has done, puts her hands on her beak and waits for a good scolding and a restraining order. She approaches and says:

-Oh my God, I'm sorry sir, I didn't want to do that. Do you want me to take a towel for ...

He bangs his cane on the floor and says:

-That's enough!

She is silent and says:

-It's all right!

-Are you Merida Smith?

-Yes! She says with a little fear.

-Meet in my office now!

-Where is it?

-Just follow me! He said going in one direction.

She follows him to a door and he says pointing with his cane:

-In between. I'm going to the bathroom and I'll be back in a few moments!

-It's all right! She walks in the door and says sitting in a chair.-Calm down, Meredith, you're going to be fired, but calm down. Calm is the way to anything, or not, breathe ...

-Are you doing breathing techniques?

-Am ... Yes, I am as you know?

-My bathroom is on the side. Well what happened out there was just an accident, I presume!

-Yes, it was, sir, but if you want me to be...

-I'll give you one more chance!

-Same? She says with bright eyes.

-Yes...

-Thanks! She says hugging him.

-Rule number 1: No hugs!

-Oh, okay! She says pulling away a little.

-Now get a towel!

-At where?

-In the laundry of course!

-Yes, sir! She says running and out the door.

When he takes the towel, he says:

-Why did it take so long?

-If you do not know, this mansion is huge, and...

-It's all right. Whenever I call you, you will hear a bell!

-Yes sir!

He leaves the room and she goes along and so has been the whole day. Until he says:

-Grab a glass of water and take me to my room now!

But she couldn't bear that people treat her so that she would not treat them and say:

-Look, sir, I'm treating you the best I can, I need this job and you need my services, but if you continue this way, I'll have to leave. So that's it and we'll never see each other again, good night! She says turning and heading for the door, however much her heart said she was born to be there.

-... No wait! He says raising his hand.

She turns back toward him and he says,

-Can you get me a glass of water? Please?

-Of course sir!

She reaches for the water and says when she puts the deaf-mute on the side of the bed:

-How to say?

-Allright thanks. And before going to sleep or ... Doing things before bed!

He uses his cane to approach a chair from the bed and picks up a book:

-Can you read me a story?

-Of course I read! She says taking the book and flipping through it.-What story would you like me to read today?

-Rapunzel!

She stops at the right page and says:

-I also love this story, well beginning: "Once upon a time there were a couple of peasants who wanted very much to have a child, one day this beautiful desire is conceived and the peasant woman becomes pregnant ..."

Scrooge watched as she told the story, found her voice very pleasant to hear.

\- "He took her into his kingdom, married the love of his life and lived happily ever after"! She gives a dreamy sigh and says.-I wish I had found true love too, it's over sir!

She sees that he had already slept. She puts the book in place and the little glasses in the drawer of the deaf mute, then leaves the room without making a noise with a smile, sure that she would be safe there.


	2. Chapter 2

As he left the room, Beakley asked,

-He slept?

-Yes, i read a story to him!

-Come on, i'll show you your lodging! She says going in one direction.

-You have a weird name for the room!

They laugh and she says:

-You really are a figure, it's at this door here and we'll see you in four months, good night!

-Good night for you too! She says entering the room and falling asleep in bed in seconds.

When dreams populate her mind, she has a very different dream than she had. She was in a dazzling white dress, dancing with someone whose face was distinguishable. She wakes up a little confused and says looking at the clock beside her bed:

-Time work!

She puts on the housekeeper's clothes and says looking at the mirror:

-Very well Meredith, this is your second day at the new job, I know it's temporary, but without hesitation. Your true happiness is at stake!

-Meredith? Who's Meredith, Merida? Webby says coming in through the door and scaring her.-I'm sorry to scaring you, but Mr. Scrooge asked to call everyone for breakfast!

-Thank you for calling me! She says as they walk side by side down the corridor toward the dining room.

-You're different from all the ducks i've ever known, nor do you look like you have ... How old are you?

-34 years!

-That age there!

They both laugh, reaching their destination.

Arriving there, she had 3 ducks triplets and a little duck looking 8 years old, she says:

-Who are they?

-I'm April and these are my twin sisters May and June and that's our little brother Harris. Aunt Margarida asked that Uncle Donald take care of us until the migration and that's why we are here. Say "hi" Harris!

-...Hi!

-How do you expect to win friends like that?

-You can't help it!

-Don't worry Harris, we're your friends! Webby says holding her and he blushes.

Scrooge says looking at a book:

-I'll never find that mine and that lost city!

-What? Webby asks.

-The lost city of Brazil and the mine of Muribeca, but everything is present in the manuscript 512 which I don't have!

-Excuse me sir, did you say manuscript 512? Meredith asks.

-Yeah, i said!

-My father had given me before traveling, a same 512 manuscript ...

-Do you have the 512 manuscript? He says holding her by the shoulders and coming closer.

-Just walk away, please! She says blushing.

-Oh sorry. Do you really?

-Yes it's in my bag, you want me to take it?

-I would be very grateful!

She goes up to her room and picks up the manuscript, giving it to his hands:

-Will you sell it to me?

-Sell? I give it to you with great pleasure!

-Same? Thank you!

-Can it be just one condition?

-Can be!

-Can I come along?

-Of course we take you along, now take off this housekeeper's outfit and wear an adventurous's outfit, Launchpad prepare the plane because we are going to Brazil!

-That's it, Mr. Scrooge!

-I go! She says going to her room to change her clothes.

-It's going to be more fun with you! Dewey says hugging her behind her back.

-The children really love you! Scrooge says with a smile.

-What can i do? Everybody loves me!

They laugh and she changes clothes, when she descends, they see a pink helicopter coming down in the yard and leave. It leaves a female duck pretending to be the same age of Meredith and very animated.

-Hi Mere ...

Meredith gestures to her not to reveal her true identity and she says:

-Merida, my dear friend Merida!

-Ashley! She says holding her.-What brings you here?

-I came to visit you, any problem?

-The problem is we're all out. And if you go with us, can she, Mr. Scrooge?

-Of course you can, it's your conditions for the map to be mine!

-You're really cool after know you better! She says smiling.

-I'm thanks, and you're Ashley Evanquack? Daughter of Mary and Matthew Evanquack?

-The first and only. You look great for age!

-Calling me old, young man?

-What do you think?

They laugh and Meredith says:

-So? Are you going with us?

-I still need to think ...

-The plane is ready to take off Mr. D., who is this beautiful young lady? Launchpad says looking at Ashley.

Ashley looks him up and down and says:

-Who's ready to go to Brazil?

-We! The children scream excitedly.

-You didn't say you'd think? She says looking at her sarcastically.

-I need to get out of the house, okay? Are we going or not?

-Let's go! Everyone says getting on the plane and taking off to Latin America.

After long hours, Launchpad says:

-Guys, we arrived in Bahia, oh no the ground! He says when the plane starts to fall.

-We're going to die! Meredith says screaming.

-We will not die, look: ejector seats, activate! Scrooge says.

The ejector seats come off the plane before it falls to the ground.

-Unbelievable, Launchpad forgot to install the parachutes!

-Now we're going to die! She says hugging him. -With all due respect, sir!

-It's all right! He says wrapping the arm around her waist hooks the curl of the walking stick into a vine and falls safely into the ground.

She kept screaming until she realized they were on the floor. They separate and she says:

-We will not die?

-No, we will not die! He says with a giggle.

-Where are the rest of the team?

-In fact, we must find them before looking for historical artifacts! He says starting to make way in the woods.

Meanwhile, as Harris falls, he says:

-I have so many things to do before I die!

-Let's not die Harris, hold me firm! Webby says.

He hugs her blushing as she grabs his rappelling hook to a tree and they fall safely to the ground, he says:

-Thank you for saving my life!

-It was nothing, just another day in the life of an action girl, now let's look for others!

-I'm starting to worry about my sisters!

-Don't worry, just when start to dusk!

-All right then!

Meanwhile, Ashley says:

-Launchpad what did you do?

-Sorry the rest of the people are already accustomed!

-Then I'll try, but how are we going to find the others?

-The Huey has a mini locator on the wrist that is much like a watch. Let's meet soon, I promise!

-Hope so!


	3. Chapter 3

Scrooge says:

-The map says that ... The mine is near, let's go there?

-If you prefer it!

They follow and find the mine, he smiles and hugs her:

-We got it, we got it!

She smiles straightening the red hair a little ashamed.

-Lets go in!

They enter and find everything exactly as it says in the legend: A mine of gold, silver, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires and so on.

He starts to swim around all the gold and silver coins and says:

-Come and swim a little, Merida!

-I'll try!

She steps on the coins and says:

-I just need to learn how to do this, is that so? She says digging a hole between the coins and putting her head in the hole.

He laughs and says:

-At first it's difficult, right? I'll teach you my techniques, even the most secret! Shortly after blinks at her she returns with a smile and a blush.

He takes a gold diadem and says:

-That diadem with sapphires and diamonds suits you, put on it!

She puts her in the head and says:

-How I am?

-Even more gorgeous!

-Do you think... I'm gorgeous? She says a little embarrassed and straightening the fringe.

-I don't think so, I'm sure!

With that phrase, she blushes even more. She takes off the tiara to give back to him that says:

-I want her to be with the most gorgeous person who ever wore it!

-Thanks! She says putting her in the purse.

Meanwhile, Huey tells April:

-April, those closest to us are Uncle Scrooge and Merida!

-How do you know they're the closest and they're together?

-Well, they sat in the same seats and through my mini locator, they're in the same place!

-You are so clever!

-Do you really? He says with his hand behind his neck and blushing.

-I'm sure of it! She blushes too and kisses him on the cheek.

They arrive where they are and the two embrace the two relieved, Meredith says of them,

-Are you all right? Did they hurt?

-We're just fine to tell you the truth! Huey says looking at April.

Meanwhile Louie tells June coming to the city lost and dazzled:

-Shall we go in and see if we can find some treasure to be alone?

-Monkey wants banana? She says doing a hi-5 with him and the two blush running into the ruined city.

In the mini locator, Huey says:

-You're saying Louie and June are very close now!

-Come on! Meredith says as they run in the direction he pointed.

When they arrive, the two hug the brothers and June says,

-Look at this town!

They look and Scrooge says:

-We find the mine and the city once in a short time, we're very lucky!

-That's right! Meredith says taking the phone out of her purse and taking a picture.

After admiring them, they see Dewey cutting leaves and coming into town with May passed out on his back. June says:

-May. What happened to her?

-He fainted from the heat! He says resting her on a fallen column.

-What are we going to do now? I'm very worried! April says looking at her sister.

-It's going to be okay, April! Huey says comfortingly putting a hand on her shoulder.

-I'll try to put a cold towel on her forehead! Meredith says taking a towel from her purse and putting it on her forehead, but she doesn't wake up.-Ok. Start getting worried!

-I know: A true love kiss, is with you Dewey! April says.

-But...

-For our sister, Dewey! June says.

-It's all right! He says putting his lips to hers.

She opens her eyes and pulls him closer, they separate and she says:

-I knew it was you!

He kisses her again and hugs her, saying:

-Never scare me like that again!

-Never! She says smiling.

They separate and June says:

-How was, sister?

-It was beautiful!

-Sister, don't fall for this, you're only 14 years! She says, slaping her sister's face that even with that she still looked like a fool in love.

-How was your brother? It was bad? Huey says.

-No, it was like being hit by a unicorn, the most beautiful of the unicorns! He says in love.-And in person the older ones are much more experienced! He whisper at Louie.

-But where's Launchpad, Ashley, Webby, and Harris? May says.

-I'm a pilot! He says appearing among the trees.

-Yes you are! Ashley says with a giggle.

-They arrived. But the ...

-We're here! Webby says. "We met by chance, good. You can come, Harris! She says pulling him by the hand.

-It's good that we're all together, now it's time to make history! Scrooge says.

3 months later ...

Back at the mansion, while washing the dishes after dinner, Scrooge goes to the kitchen and tells Meredith:

-Merida I left in another magazine!

-Well congratulations, I'm sure that my father would approve the decision to have given the sen ... You the 512 manuscript!

-You're almost there, eh?

They laugh and he says:

-We can talk?

-But I'm doing the dishes ...

-I'll wash you later! He says holding her by the hand and leading her into the living room.

They talk a lot and know each other a little. He stands up and says:

-Can you dance?

-I'm not paid for this...

-What?

-I'm not paid for this, but I can dance! She says getting up.

They dance and he says:

-You dance like you've taken lessons!

-Well, I have many talents!

They laugh and he says putting his hands on his waist:

-Get ready to go up!

-Go up?

He climbs her in his arms and she laughs. When they stop dancing, he says:

-We can talk more?

-More than we talked about today? My tongue is curled!

-Yes, because I wanted to say something very important to you!

-I'm not paid for it, but you can tell me anything!

-... What is your relationship with my driver?

-Launchpad? He's my friend, why is that?

-... I'm just jealous!

-Jealous? You don't have to be jealous!

-I have and you know why!

-I don't know, it's true, tell me! She says waiting for him to say what she expected.

-... What I'm feeling for you it's getting stronger and stronger. I love you Merida, I feel strange next to you, which I have not felt since Glittering Goldie!

-I'm flattered and happy, but Glittering Goldie, Who would this lass be?

-... An ex-girlfriend mine!

She is surprised and he says:

-What happened?

-Nothing because you think something happened?"

-You were surprised!

-I've heard that name before, but it doesn't matter much!

He looks into her eyes and says:

-You remind me so much of her, the shape of the face, the color of the eyes...

-I think it's just a coincidence! She says scratching her throat.

-And I was wondering if you'd like to ... Have dinner with me tomorrow!

-I would love it! She says holding his hands.

-Same? Dinner with a mummy like me?

-You're not a mummy, it does not matter to me. One tip: Don't focus on the future, just focus on the present and be happy in that time!

-I can't make you give up everything you want!

-Scrooge, one thing I've learned in this life is that you don't care about the future, if you want to be happy, focus on the here and now. And I love you very much!

He caresses her face and kisses her, when they separate they hug each other very hard.


	4. Chapter 4

He kisses her face, hands her a flower and says to go to sleep:

-Good evening!

-... Good evening!

She squeezes the flower against her chest and feels butterflies in her stomach. She smiles, realizing that her father told her that this is how she knew her mother was her true love:

-Merida! Webby says.

-Yes darling? Sit here! She says tapping lightly on the empty side of the sofa.

She sits down and says:

-You agreed to hang out with him because you really love him?

-I have a problem that I do not know if it's a problem: I never get lovingly involved with who I do not love, I prefer death. I don't think anyone should have it, but that's the way it is!

-You're always so sincere!

-I can't not be with people as beautiful as you guys! She says by running her hand through her hair.-Now to bed because it's already late!

-Good evening!

-Good evening!

They go to their rooms, when she enters she says the triplets:

-Are you ready for the pajama party?

-Yes! They say at the same time.

-Let's play that first? April says.

-Truth or consequence! June says taking an empty bottle and setting it on the floor as they all gathered around.

-As the hostess of the party you tour it Webby first!

-OK! She says spinning the bottle. -May, truth or consequence?

-Consequence!

-Oh no you always choose consequences! June says.

-OK then. Truth!

-What you feel for Dewford and do not spare the details! She says by rubbing her hands together.

-Well in a nutshell: I'm in love, he's incredible!

But don't you think this is kind of weird? Because you're 14 and he's 10 ... Webby says.

-Love has no age, why did not you say anything about Uncle Scrooge and Merida? They have a much greater age difference than the two of us!

-That's very male chauvinist, if you think about it, you're right!

-Awww what poem, love is beautiful, it's only kind of disgusting at times! April says.

-Disgusting? What about the kiss on Huey's cheek?

-Who told you that?

-It was him!

-Oh, that? It was just a cousin's affection! She says blushing and looking away.

-... I know! Webby says looking at her sarcastically.

After everyone has played, Webby says:

Let's watch horror movies now!

-We love horror movies! June says.

-Then the challenge is to turn the night! She says putting the movie through.

-Turning the night, turning the night ...

5 minutes later...

They slept a huddle in the other while June drew on their faces with a pilot pen. The next day, Meredith wakes up and admires the flower he gave her in a glass of water to keep for at least a few days, but even then she would keep the flower forever in a book.

She leaves the room and watching the children walk past them, grabs them, holds them tight and kisses them:

-Good morning dear ones!

-What happened? Did some animal bite you? You're even more affectionate! Louie says.

-I was stung by the love bug! She tells them to let go and dance while she cleans the pots.

But one hour she ends up almost knocking over a vase, luckily she had great reflexes and picks it up, when she puts it in place, Scrooge says:

-Beware of the pots!

-l'll good to let him almost fall was an accident and I promise it will not repeat itself! She says with her hands behind her back and scratching her right leg with her left foot.

-I wanted to talk to you that our reservation is ready today at dauphin doré!

-Dauphin doré? But don't you need to make reservations there like four months in advance?

-They wanted to make an exception for the richest duck in the world. It has to be ready at six! He says holding her chin and going.

She smiles and blushes harder. Then he turns and gives a small faint scare realizing the girls who looked at her:

-What was?

-Do you have any idea how to pack up to six? Webby says.

-Technically not, but ...

-Leave it to us! April says pushing her in one direction.

-Where are you taking me?

-Beginning to shower we still need to pick your dress and straighten your hair!

-But it's ten o'clock in the morning!

-You have to start packing now to make it perfect! May says pulling her hand.

Breaking time:

She's turned aside and Webby says:

-Are you ready to see yourself in front of the mirror after the transformation?

-I think I am right? She says with a giggle.

-Total transformation! June says turning her to the front of the mirror.

-Is that me in the mirror?

-Did you like it? Webby says.-although you're already beautiful naturally!

-Does monkey like bananas? She says surprised and runs her hands through her hair.

-Well, I'll let Mr. Scrooge know you're ready! May says leaving the room and going to his saying.-Your lady is waiting for you!

-Is she ready yet? He says enthusiastically.

-That's why I call you, right?

-Wait! He says a following.

She leaves the room and looks, smiles and says:

-You was already beautiful before, but now ... It's magnificent!

-What is that? I'm not!

-Don't be modest! He says kissing her hand.-Let's go?

-Let's go! She laced her arm in his.

-Specially behaved girls! He says.

-Ok! April says.

-They're in the shade! June says.

-But it's night! Meredith says with a giggle.

They enter in the car and he says:

-Launchpad for the Delphi doré!

-Yes sir!

They start hitting things and she says,

-I have to start getting used to it!

-It wasn't easy for me, incredible as it may seem!

They laugh and leave realizing that it was raining heavily, but Launchpad was protecting them with an umbrella. They come in and she says:

-This is so ... Chic!

-It's not? I think that's why it takes months to make the reservation, but not for me!

They sit down and eat, after talking a lot she says:

-Would you bump me if I made a crazy proposition?

-I think so?

-Let's play outside in the rain!

-Back in the rain Merida?

-It's going to be fun! She says pulling him by the hands.

Leaving she starts dancing in the rain and he says:

-Aren't we going to catch a cold in this rain?

-Probably, but what's a simple cold with a few minutes of fun playing in the rain?

They play until Launchpad arrives at the moment he said to go get them:

-Oh, sir, and ... Lady, time to go!

-OK! She says laughing and they both get into the car.

Arriving at the mansion, Webby says looking at his wet hair:

-No my creation, it's ruined!

-Alright dear and thanks again for the production! She says hugging her.

-Your eyes say everything, Merida! Webby says coming up on her lap.

-And is already late, young lady, why aren't you in bed?

-That's because ... I came to drink water and I'm coming back!

-I'll take you to bed!

-OK then!

-You're not going to say bye to me? Scrooge says.

She giggles and says:

-Of course!

She comes up to kiss him on the cheek when he turns and kisses him on the lips. She gets a little surprised, but they both smile and Webby says,

-Disgusting!

Let's go to bed now! She says going upstairs.

-Just don't kiss me!

-You don't rule me! Meredith says kissing her face and she laughs.

He looks at both of them and smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Meredith had the same dream, but she still could not tell who the gentleman who was leading her dance was. When she wakes up she gets up and when she opens the door, there are her favorite little ones, she embraces them and says:

-Good morning dear ones!

-You will not believe Merida! Webby says jumping enthusiastically.

-What?

-Mr. Scrooge said he's going to have a masquerade to officially introduce you as his girlfriend! April says.

-Is he even going to spend money on the party? He shouldn't do it because I know he doesn't like it!

-But he said he want! May says.

-... So okay and in appreciation for helping me on my first date, I'm going to make little dresses and masks for all you!

-Same? I want my pink! Webby says.

-And my green! June says.

-I'm still going to write down and take your measurements, calm down!

A week later...

She arranges herself with the girls into her bedroom, Huey asks from the other side of the door:

-Are you guys ready yet?

-Just hold your tips there! Meredith screams.

They all leave with princess dresses, armed hair and diadems of the treasures hunted in the heads. With the masks on their faces, June says going to Louie:

-As we are?

-Splendids, young ladies! He says kissing her hand.-Let's go? He says raising his arm.

-Let's go! She says entwining his arm in his and they go to the party hall.

May tells his brother:

-Invite Webby to be your companion!

-Wonder if I can make it?

-Go! She says pushing him.

-... An Webby!

-Yes, Harris?

-You...

-Yes?

"-Would you like to be my companion at the prom? He says quickly, but she understood.

She smiles and entwines his arm in his as he goes with him into the hall. Downstairs Scrooge asks Webby:

-And my young lady?

-She's coming!

-Good evening! They hear from the top of the stairs.

They turned and saw that it was her, Meredith smiled as she descended the stairs. When he arrives on the top floor he wraps his arm around Scrooge, who smiles at one of his friends:

-My girlfriend: Merida Smith!

-l'm very pleased, miss! He says softly kissing her hand.

-The pleasure is mine!

-So how long have you known each other?

-A few months ago! He says.

-I came here as the temporary governess of Beakley, but now I am the babysitter of the little ones!

-Oh, I'm going to the bathroom! He says turn around.

Meredith listens to him whisper to his companion:

-She's just waiting him to die and "nhac"!

She is very indignant, but didn't expect to hear such comments throughout the party.

Meanwhile, Louie tells June:

-Come with me!

-To where?

-The roof. This party is getting boring!

-It's all right! She says following him.

At the top of the roof they sit side by side and watch all the stars. She says:

-There are so many stars in the sky today!

-Yes!

-Look, a shooting star, make a wish!

-Is she going to fulfill my wish?

-Of course, I faithfully believe it!

-Alright ... I already asked!

-What you asked?

-A kiss from you!

She blushes and says pouting approaching his cheek:

-It's all right!

-Not here, here! He says pointing to his lips.

-All right, she's going to do it!

They kiss each other and after breaking up he says:

-June!

-Yes?

-I wanted to ask you if ... You want to be mine ...

-I accept! She says jumping in his arms.

Until he rebels and says:

-That's enough!

-What's the matter, my love? Scrooge asked confused.

-I'm not going to be known as a any! She says taking off her mask and loosening her hair.

Everyone at the party recognizes her as the important figure she truly was: Grand Duchess Meredith Silverduck, daughter of Glittering Goldie and MacGyver Silverduck who was a marquis and was running a multi-quadrillionary business. The first one who spoke to her approaches and says kneeling at her feet:

-Grand Duchess? Milady!

-What did you say about me being a goldie digger?

-You're not a goldie digger because you have all the money you need!

-I hope this doesn't happen again!

-Yes, Your Excellency!

Scrooge was surprised, but smiled to see that she surrendered her own identity for her love for him.

Time Skip:

After the party he says:

-Well, since we know what you are, you can explain ... Why did you hide your own identity?

-I can explain everything!

-Start!

-Well that happened four years ago when my parents were preparing for another treasure hunt ...

Flashbacks:

She tells her father:

-Can't I go with you guys?

-My dear, this adventure can be very dangerous! MacGyver says.

-But we promise to come back soon! Goldie says hugging and kissing her forehead.

-And I want you to take care of this for me! He says putting a document in her hand.-The manuscript 512!

-Leave it to me!

-And when my mother and I return, we'll go to Brazil again and venture the three of us together.-It's a promise! He says and the three embrace.

When they leave Goldie says sending a kiss to the daughter:

-We love you!

She sends a kiss back and watches them entering one of the private jets of her family and take off in the air flying away.


	6. Chapter 6

After a day, a messenger went to the Silverduck mansion to communicate to Meredith:

-What do you want, sir?

-First I need to say miss: I'm sorry. A private jet crashed near Calisota and the victims were recognized as their parents ... The two did not survive the fall, again I'm sorry, but I couldn't lie!

She is taken with a great pain worse than the worst pain she had felt in her life. A tear comes out of her eye and she says:

-I'm so grateful you sent me this message!

After being paid for sending the message, she kneels with her hands to her face and cries even more. Damian a cousin of Meredith's son to one of Goldie's sisters, was living with them, because he was in love with her, which became an obsessive passion because she didn't love him.

For starters he sabotaged the jet and murdered her parents. He saw that she was crying and hugged her tightly:

-It's going to be all right, Meredith!

-Thank you Damian! She says with a smile.

Some time passes and she discovers that all the money, the company and the goods that were destined for her were in the hands of Damian who got everything by a false testament and kept the real one in a safe in his room. Indignant, she asks him:

-Damian, what happened to everything my father left me?

-I can even give it all back to you, if ...

-If what?

-If you marry me! He says approaching her.

She comes out close and says:

-I'd rather die than marry you!

-I knew this would happen! He grabs her arm and says.-You're going to marry me for good or ill, security guards, lock her in the bedroom!

They lock her in the room where she planned to run away, pick up her backpack and fill with the emergency cash she had in a safe in her room. Then he picks up his parachute he won for his 17th birthday. Until the door opens and she says,

-Oh, is that you, Nana!

-He left I'll help you get out of here!

-Okay Nana, but I swear to go back to claim everything my father left me!

-Always remember what I'm going to say: The true testament is in a safe in his room!

-I recorded it, until sometime Nana! She says hugging her housekeeper knowing she wouldn't see her again anytime soon.

-I'll miss you, my girl!

-It will be soon I feel it! She says getting out of the mansion.

End of flashbacks:

-So your cousin stole your inheritance and all the goods your father left for you?

-Yes, but I need help to recover everything!

-Of course I'll help you, I promise! He says hugging her and kissing her hand.

-But just a little thing!

-What?

-My mother being your ex-girlfriend does not interfere with our relationship right? Please say no! She says a little nervous.

-In nothing!

-Still good, I knew coming here would change my life forever! She says smiling and calling for her housekeeper.-Hi, Nana!

-Meredith, is that you?

-Yes it's me!

-Are you okay? Are you sure?

-I'm better than I probably would be if I hadn't tried to run away, but I'm calling to say it's time to take my life back!

How good, my dear!

-We will go tomorrow is now or never!

-I'm waiting here and I'll help you!

-Is good to be able to count on you, Nana, by tomorrow!

-See you tomorrow!

She hangs up and Damian says:

-Babysitter is talking to whom?

-My daughter, sir!

-I'm going to have to leave tomorrow because of a detention. Contact dedetizer for me! He says going to his room.

-Yes sir!

Time Skip:

The next day she calls for they, warning that she would use the reason of the dedetizador like disguise so they infiltrate the mansion. Then they goes to the dining room for Beakley to show his plan to them:

-First we got dressed in the dedetizating uniforms, they will not suspect us. We walked through the front door, as Nana said the mansion is full of security guards, when they least expect it, we will attack them. This will distract them so that Meredith can go up to Damian's room, if she is locked she opens with the master key and when you open the padlock and take the testament, exit through the back doors, if anything goes wrong, you jump through the window where the Launchpad will be waiting for you to fall and when he picks you up, you two go to the van where we go as soon as he honks, that's the sign!

-Perfect now only need to executed! Scrooge says.

Everyone goes out to wait for the van they rented, Scrooge says holding Meredith's hand:

-Are you ready to face this?

-As I've never been!

Meanwhile, Damian asks:

-Did you ever call the dedetizer, babysitter?

-Yes sir, they arrive in about thirty minutes!

-Then I'm going to make an exit and come back at night!

-Yes, I'll take care of the house!

He leaves, but he listens to her answering the phone behind the wall:

-Hi my dear, he's already gone, you guys coming in 15 minutes? Okay, good luck!

He understand everything and sneaks into the kitchen picking up a knife and going to his room hiding under the bed. They arrive and enter the house until Beakley shouts:

-Attack!

They begin to fight with the security guards, Scrooge says:

-Go to the room!

She climbs up to his room and opens it with the master key. Arriving at the safe, she kneels to open it, when suddenly she receives a stab in the leg, she perceives and is scared and defenseless.

-Did you think you'd escape from me for much time? Four years late, but I think it will be worth it!

She struggles to get up, but he holds her against the wall.

-Understand that I do not love you!

-And you think the old man loves you?

-Yes!

-Open your naive eyes, he only loves the image you have of your mother, you carry the light of her in your eyes!

-It's a lie! She says crying trying not to believe what he said.

-You'll be mine now!

-No, she will not be! Scrooge says knocking him out with the cane behind her.

She falls and he hugs her tight:

-I'm so glad you came!

-I would never let anything happen to you, did he do something to you?

-No, he only stab me in the leg!

-Don't worry, in the van Launchpad will take care of it! He says putting all the contents inside the safe box on her lap and throwing her out of the window where Launchpad picks her up.

-I got you, Meredith, are you okay?

-I am, but my leg I don't know no!

-Let's take care of this! He says taking her to the van and honking horn.

-The signal guys, let's go! Webby says running for the door after having tied one of the guards, the others also tied up all the other guards.

Scrooge says running after having tied Damian with many ropes and holding him in the closet so he would not escape the justice that would await him:

-Nana, coming with us!

-I don't care if I'm fired! She says running along with them into the van and depart at high speed.

She took the testament and saw that she also had proof that he was also the murderer of his parents when he sabotaged the jet that they would travel with the pilot's help.

3 months later ...

As soon as her true testament was proved and Damian had planned the death of MacGyver and Goldie O'Glit, he was sentenced to life imprisonment and she received back everything her father had left her. She says as soon as she wakes up and they meet for breakfast:

-Very well you guys are the most special people to me, I thank you so much they did for me. I love you guys!

-We love you too! They say hugging her.

-But I think now that I have everything again, I'm going back to my mansion where I lived with my parents!

-Ah, you have to stay! Dewey says.

-Meredith don't leaving! Webby says.

The others beg her to stay, she says:

-But we'll still see each other every day!

-No, this mansion will not be the same without you, so stay here with us, my dear! Scrooge says holding both her hands.

She smiles and says:

-Okay, I'll stay, but can we migrate to my house?

-Of course we can, she's in the South! He says hugging her.


	7. Capítulo 7

Three days later...

They pack their bags so they can go South because of the migration. At the same time, Daisy arrives and says:

-Hi, I came to get the girls and Harris!

Everyone complains that they go along with Daisy, especially the triplet girls and Webby who has created a very strong bond with them that made them best friends and Harris who had fallen in love with Webby. Webby says standing in front of them:

-Don't take them!

-We like it here, Aunt Daisy, can not we stay? April says.

-You guys already bothered Uncle Scrooge enough!

-But they don't bother me at all, on the contrary. I do not see any problems if they stay! He also says trying to convince her to leave her 4 nephews with them.

She sighs and says smiling:

-It's okay if they're happy here!

-Thanks! Everyone says hugging her.

-But we're going to lose the pack, let's go guys! Meredith says she's coming out really excited about her vacation.

Launchpad says:

-I drive!

-No! They all say it at once and then disguise it.

-Why can't I?

-Because ... You're on vacation Launchpad, this way the persons will think I'm enslaving you, let Ashley drive it! Scrooge says.

Everyone celebrates from the inside and Launchpad says:

-All right then, what are we still doing here? Let's get inside the mini bus!

Everyone comes in very excited and goes to the South and stays in the mansion of Meredith. Upon entering the house, Louie says:

-With that deity mask I couldn't tell you how incredible this house is!

-I'm very flattered dear! She says with a smile. -I hope you guys like it here, it's you guys house now and you can go wherever you want!

-Can we choose our own rooms? May says.

-Of course!

-The biggest is mine! Dewey says.

-No, i'm the eldest! Huey says.

-Only three seconds isn't enough! June says.

-Yes it's enough!

-I do not think you should spoil them, love!

-I'm not spoiling them Scroogey, I just gave them the freedom to choose their rooms. You have to stop this parano! She says making boop in his nostrils.

-I think I'm getting really paranoic!

-You think? She says sarcastically jokingly.

-I'm also paranoic with tickles! He says hugging her from behind and tickling her belly.

-If you make me pee hahahah ...

-Not today! He tells her to let go.

-Let's go to the beach!

Upon arriving at the beach, Launchpad says:

-Let's go to the water, Ashley!

-I just pass sunscreen and I don't want to get wet! She says ending up passing on the left arm.

-I'll go alone then, I'll be right back!

-OK!

He enters the water, but doesn't leave after a minute. She starts to get worried and goes into the sea to look for him, he takes her in his arms and says:

-I cheated you right!

-Take me to the sand now!

-Quite calm!

He puts her on the sand, she pushes him and says:

-You scared me!

-Can't you swim?

-Swim I know, but if I get wet and beats wind has 95% of me catching a cold!

He takes his coat and puts him on her back that's too big.

-If you get a cold, I'll take care of you!

-Thanks Launchpad! She says smiling and then sneezes.

-Handkerchielfs? He says taking her a box of handkerchiefs.

-Thanks again! She says taking one and blowing her nose.

Time Skip:

Everyone is waiting for midnight to arrive, May says:

-Midnight can't come soon? I want to eat!

-Calm down, my love! Dewey says.-I love you!

-I love you too! She says kissing him.

-We're just starting the countdown in two minutes and 33, 32 seconds now! Huey says looking at his watch on his wrist.

After two minutes and 32 seconds, they start counting down:

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ...

Everyone hugs at the time of the merry christmas, Huey says holding hands with April:

-Happy christmas, my gorgeous!

-Happy Christmas Huey! She says smiling.-Look what's up there! She says pointing.

-Isn't that a sprig of mistletoe?

-Yes it is! She says taking him in the arms, throwing him down and kissing him.

Scrooge says:

-Happy Christmas my little bagpipes!

-Merry Christmas too, sweetie! Meredith says hugging him.

-I have a present for you!

-Me too!

-But you have to see my first!

-OK then!

He picks up a small box and when it opens, it has a necklace with a gold pendant. She puts him on and says:

-Thanks, he is very ...

-You will not see inside?

She picks up the pendant and opens it looking at a photo of her at the age of four with her parents. She starts to cry remembering the day her played on the grass, they hugged her and said they loved her so much. She cries a little and says smiling:

-I'm never going to take him, not even to take a shower!

-I'm glad you liked it! He says wiping away her few tears with the tips of his thumbs.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the confusion I ended up skipping chapter 7**_


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Scrooge picks up a ring and Launchpad says:

-Boss, is this a ring?

He gets scared and says:

-For God's sake Launchpad says nothing to Meredith or the rest of the guys!

-Meredith?

-Yes, I'll ask her to marry me as soon as the new year arrives, but I want you to be surprised so it's very important that you do not tell anyone what you saw here. I can count on you?

-Of course sir!

-Thank you, now let's go to the ziplining!

-Ziplining?

-Yes, Meredith signed us up to ziplining!

He leaves and Dewey comes in a flowery outfit, he says looking at him:

-It looks like a roasted crab!

He arrives and says:

-Good morning, Uncle Scrooge!

-Dewey, Dewey ...

-What?

-What fantasy are you wearing? It's christmas and reveillon, not a carnival!

-You liked? I think May will like it, it's Hawaiian and it means tropical seduction!

-I think it's great ... To seduce parrots!

-All right, let's go to the ziplining!

They get up there and Meredith was forced to go first.

-Let's go Meredith! Huey says.

-I'm afraid!

-Let's go! Scrooge says jumping on her back and they come down.

He having fun while she screamed in fear, when they arrive at the end, he says:

-Let's go again?

-Never! She says quickly running away from there.

Time Skip:

After they having fun all day, some with radical activities and others with quiet activities, they participate in a luau. In the pool they sing:

-"Tell me when will be mine, tell me when, when, when ..."

Meredith says:

-I think I'm going to sleep!

-My little bagpipes? Are not you going to wait to eat the cake? Scrooge says.

-I'm a bit tired, sometimes having too much fun can be tiring. Get some cake for me! She says coming out of the pool.

-All right, be careful and I love you!

-I love you too! She says stepping on one of the wet steps and slides.-Oh my feet! She screams.

Professor Ludwig takes an X-ray of her injured foot. Donald says:

-Meredith looks like it hurts a lot!

-It hurts too much, Donald!

-Does it hurt if i touch like this? He says poking with his finger.

-It hurts!

-And here? And here?

-It hurts Donald now to play! She screams. -... Sorry for my PT. But don't touch it again!

-We finished the X-ray, Miss Meredith!

-And what give in the results, Professor?

-Here you're saying you broke no toe bones, but you twisted. I'll bandage and give you two crutches to help you walk!

-Thanks, Professor!

He give the crutches her:

-Well, it's all over again, I'm going home!

-No, you don't go alone, Uncle Scrooge will going with you! Donald says.

-You're not going alone because I'm with you! He says staying next to her.

-But what about the party?

-After I take you home, I can come back here without problems!

They come to her room and she says:

-You can go back to the party now!

-I think I'm not going back to the party, you're right to say that too much partying can be annoying, so I'll stay here and keep you company! He says sitting on her bed.

-Then I'm going to put a movie! She says taking control and turning on the television.

-I'm going to the bathroom and I'll be right back!

-OK!

He leaves and she tries to change clothes by herself, after taking off her swimsuit, tries to walk slowly to her drawer and picks up her nightgown. When catching, celebrate your progress:

-I did it!

Until he comes in and says:

-Love, do you want i make pop ...

She screams and falls, startled, covering herself with her nightgown.

-Oh, you did not fall! He tells her to sit on the bed again. -Why are you covering yourself?

-I don't want you to see a piece of wood!

He removes the nightgown from the front of her naked body and says:

-I don't see a piece of wood, do you want to know what I see?

She nods her head and he says:

-I see the lass that made me believe in love after long years without being able to trust anyone else. Never forget how special you are to me and how much I love you!

She smiles and kisses as undresses him.

In the next day, she wakes up realizing that they have dawned just as they went to sleep last night: Embraced. She hugged him harder and said,

-Bear hug!

-Ooof, what a way to hug, but coming from you, is one of the sweetest things in the world!

They hear someone knocking on the door and Dewey says:

-Meredith, are you awake?

-Ops, fast hides!

-At where?

-Under the bed and if you have the time, get dressed!

He hides under the bed, she wears her sweater quickly and opens the door:

-Good morning dear ones!

-Do you know where Uncle Scrooge is? We're getting worried! April says.

-Oh, he's ...

-Good morning lads! He says appearing at the door.

-Where were you? Louie says.

-Is that...

-I had a very bad headache, so he came to take care of me, because that's what the boyfriends do, right?

-Acceptable excuse, coming down, guys! May says.


	9. Chapter 9

As they go out to have fun for another day, she says:

-I go to a place quickly and from there I go to the beach, right?

-I'll go with you!

-You don't need, I can walk, more or less! She says smiling.-Well, miss me sweetie!

-I'm already feeling! He says kissing her on the cheek.

She goes to the penitentiary to see how Damian was going. The police officer in charge says:

-That maniac killer? He went crazy and sent him to an insane asylum, the doctors doubted he regain sanity!

-How horrible!

-Indeed, but I think he deserves it after having done so many mischiefs for you!

She starts to fall to the sides and he asks:

-Madam, are you all right?

-I'm fine, I just need some air, thank you for helping me ... She says trying to get out, but her vision starts to blur, her head ache and she faints.

When he wakes up, he says:

-What happened?

-You passed out, do you want me to call a doctor?

-No thanks, I'm feeling much better and I can go home alone!

-If you feel like this, be careful!

-Thanks, I'll going! She says starting to walk toward the door.

-But you do not suspect at all that you are...

She stops thinking about it and says starting to walk again:

-I think I'll drop by the pharmacy, see you later!

-See you later!

Time skip:

At night they were spending the last seconds of the new year on the beach dressed in white clothes, although it didn't match much with their feathers, different of Meredith with her brown feathers. April says:

-When do the fireworks begin?

-Wait a little, just until midnight! Huey says leaning her head against her shoulder.

After a while, it comes to the countdown and the fireworks begin. Scrooge says tapping a fork in the crystal bowl:

-I wanted to ask a very important question now!

-But I wanted to say something before too! Meredith says.

-I wanted to say something, too!

Harris says.

-The youngests first! Meredith says.

-Okay! he says, moving closer to Webby.-Webbiggail Vanderquack, i ... I... I love you very much!

-I love you so much too! She says taking him in her arms.

-I wasn't expecting that!

She kisses him on the cheek and he blushes with a smile.

-Alright now, my little bagpipes, you can say first!

She takes the test from the pocket of her dress and says with the greatest joy in the world:

-I'm pregnant!

-Really? Huey says holding her hands.

-Yes, Huey!

-That's one of the best news I've ever had! Scrooge says hugging her.

-Not too strong, look at the baby!

-Ok! He says kissing her on the forehead and says.-Now I want to ask you something, Meredith Silverduck, you have made me the happiest duck in the world in the last few months!

-You also made me the happiest duck in the universe!

-And I wanted to ask you if ... He opens the little box and says. -Do you want to be my wife?

-Forever? She says smiling and putting her hands on the beak.

-If you want to!

-Yes! She says hugging him.

He takes her hand, put the ring on her finger and she kisses him. The moment is spoiled by the children throwing the sea water at them. She smiles and says:

-Oh yeah?

She catches them and throws them in the water. They embrace her and say:

-We love you so much!

-I love you guys so much too!

-No fondness for me? Scrooge says.

-He wants fondness, childrens!

They cover him with hugs, Ashley says:

-Is it true that you're pregnant?

\- Yes, Ashley!

-I'll be the godmother!

-Can be!

-And now how am I going to look after this child? Do you want to leave him one day yes and one day no at my home?

-Ashley, you lives in England!

-Give me the name of the baby food to stock at my house for this child to eat!

-Ashley, have only a few days, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl!

-I buy a unisex baby food then!

Meredith laughs and shakes her head.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Meredith says:

-Are you sure you're going to stay here, Nana?

-If I've been here for a long time and I can not leave this house, she needs someone to take care of her while you guys are living their own lives! She says holding her hands.

-All right then, let's talk every day! She says hugging her housekeeper.

When they get on the mini bus, she says:

-Children, let's say goodbye to the house of migration, bye house of migration!

-Bye, house of migration! They say at the same time.

They return home and Scrooge says to her:

-Now that we're back from our vacation, have you decided how to take care of your father's business now that you's the owner?

-I don't get along very well with business, but let's see what's going on, right?

-I help you and if you want we can join our two companies!

-I'd love to!

Court:

They are sitting while one of the vultures talked about the business while she fought with the sleep. Until he falls banging his head on the table, he nudges her and shouts rising:

-I'm awake, I'm awake. Sweetheart this will not work!

He rolls his eyes smiling and says:

-You can go home and I'll take care of everything, then, my dear!

-So it's going to be a recess?

-Forever!

-Yay! She says getting up kissing him and says.-I love you, I'll see you at home!

-Bye!

-Isn't she great?

-It's a lass *scratching the throat * very charming! One said.

Three months later...

Nana says entering her room:

-Meredith everyone is already in the church, you have to get ready soon!

-Oh no! She says putting the veil and putting on the diadem that he gave her on their first adventure together.-Let's go!

They enter the limo and Webby says:

-You're look so beautiful!

-One of the most beautiful brides we've ever seen! April says.

-Thanks, girls!

She leaves and Nana says:

-I've never seen you so happy!

-Today is a great day, for the first time I arrived on time!

They come to the altar and after all the bullshit I don't even know what it is, so let's go. The priest says:

-If there is anyone present who is against this union, speak now or shut up forever!

They all look back and Scrooge says,

-Go on, priest!

-OK. Meredith O'Glit Silverduck, do you accept Scrooge O'Drake Mcduck as your husband in health and sickness, in wealth and poverty, in joy and sorrow, until death do you part?

-In health is better, I accept!

-And you, Scrooge O' Drake Mcduck? Do you accept Meredith O'Glit Silverduck as your wife in health and sickness, in wealth and poverty, in joy and sorrow until death do you part?

-In wealth is better, I accept!

They sign some papers and the priest says:

\- Get the rings!

Since they didn't choose one of the children to bring the wedding rings to the altar, they went through all of them before they arrived. They put the rings on each other's fingers and he kisses her hand after putting it on. The priest says:

-And now I declare to you under the blessing of the master, husband and wife. You can kiss the bride!

He kisses her and everyone claps. April cries and Huey wipes her tears with a washcloth. At the party, he says holding his hand:

-Ready to dance?

-Get ready!

They dance, when she realizes that that was exactly the wedding dress of her dream and says:

-You are my dream!

-And you're mine!

-No, very beautiful, but I'm talking about the dream I always had of someone leading a dance with me. But I never knew who I was until now!

He smiles and kisses her forehead saying:

-You know what that reminded me of?

-I think i remember!

 _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream,_

 _I know you, that look in your eyes is just familiar with gleam_

 _And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

 _But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once_

 _the way you did once upon a dream_

-I love your voice!

-Only my voice?

-No, I love you!

Time Skip:

She is lying down reading a book with her reading glasses, he says lying next to her:

-Did you have fun today?

-To tell you the truth, today was more tiring than fun!

-It was all very tense for me, too. I need to relieve this tension!

She turns her head to the side with her eyes closed and he says:

-Try next time just say no, okay?

-Good night, I love you! He says taking off her glasses and kissing her on the cheek.

-Good night babe, I love you too! She says.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day she says:

-I think I don't gave you my new year's gift yet!

-Is there a New Year's gift?

-Yes, put the band first!

He puts it and she asks:

-Do you see anything?

-I think not!

-So let's go! She says she takes him by the hand.

Upon arriving at the place, he says:

-Can I remove the band?

-You can!

He takes off when he sees her giving orders:

-You can put the money in the money bin, please!

-Yes ma'am! The driver says.

-Thank you! She says smiling.

-I still don't understand!

-The money that belonged to my father's safe now belongs to yours!

-No, it's our money bin now! He says holding her hand.

-Did you like the present?

-I loved! He said embracing her.-But we also have an adventure set for today!

-Other?

-Yes, for El Dorado!

-I heard, does she really exist? She said as she was pulled lightly by the arm.

-Yes, my maps never lie!

Time skip:

Arriving in South America and getting into a jeep, April says:

-How's this town?

-Is a legend that began in the 1530s with the story of a cacique or priest of the muses, Indians of Colombia, who covered with gold dust and plunged into a lake in the Andes. Initially a golden man, a golden Indian, or a golden king, was later costumed as a place, the kingdom or city of this legendary chief, rich in gold!

-If there's so much gold in there, can we get them too? June says.

-No one understands me as you sweetie! Louie says.

They kiss and April who was in the middle of them says:

-For God's sake stop this whole mellow, you guys are in public there are people watching!

-Stop being such a sullen, little sister!

-I'm older than you!

-I already said that 8 seconds isn't worth!

-Worth yes, do you want to face it?

-Only if it's now! They say playing fights.

No fights in the car! Scrooge says.

-Ah Uncle Scrooge, it's just a play, we do it every day! June says.-When we get there will we have to walk a lot?

-You understand me even more every day!

-It's my duty loulou! She says approaching to kiss him again, when April says:

-You guys are blood cousins!

-Ah you spoiled the moment April!

-Haha now I know how to ruin everyone!

Arriving, he says:

-Before we get to town, we're going to have to go through this forest. Take care my darling! He says holding Meredith's hand.

-I can do it, don't worry so much!

-I have to worry, i'm taking care of two now!

-I'm going to be fine, once my mother told me she was on a super dangerous adventure pregnant with me!

-But your mother was your mother and you...

-Look what you're going to say!

-That you are very gorgeous!

-Ok!

They laugh as she cuts through the bushes so they can get through. Meanwhile, June sees Louie worried about something and asks:

-What's the matter, Lou?

-It's nothing June!

-I know you, you can tell me everything! She says smiling.

-It's because April is right, it's not going to cause much fuss if we're together, because my father is your blood uncle who makes us cousins of blood!

-I think if we really love, we can forget about it, we are not incestuous, only 2 people who love each other! She says smiling and resting her hand on his shoulder.

He smiles and says hugging her:

-You're absolutely right!

-I always have! She says wrapping her arms around him as well.

They walk until they reach a place that descends by a sort of toboggan. Launchpad says:

-Are we going to have to get down here?

-Of course, but be careful! Scrooge says coming down and when he gets to the end he says.-Come on guys, but one at a time!

-What did he say? Huey says.

-I think he say we need to go all at once!

They all descend at once, except for Meredith who descends with as much care as possible. They pass through a curtain of vines, when they find the legendary city and everyone say at the same time:

-... El Dorado (Yes, it's a reference to the Dreamworks movie)!

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

-Let's go! Louie says.

-Stop there lad, you have to accompany the group so no one gets lost! Scrooge says holding him with his cane.

They go together and May says:

-How are we going to take all this gold home?

-We did not come after the gold, but the origin of the gold!

-As well? Huey says.-Here in the Woodchucks manual is saying that the origin of gold is like any chemical element of the periodic table ...

-Nerd! June says.

-Stop that, June, leave him alone. It's so cute! April says hugging him.

-Thanks! He says smiling.-But then what are we looking for?

-The king's gauntlet, they say he made the city's wealth by turning the rocks he found into gold, but it can also be dangerous because it literally turns anything into gold, even people, but lucky is her turn everything in gold with control!

-And where is it? Can I have the map because I'm not Captain Lost huh Louie? Meredith says elbowing him lightly.

-Captain Lost, Captain Lost ... She repeats along with Huey and Dewey.

He rolls his eyes and Scrooge says:

-Here in the map says he map hidden in the secret chamber of the King's residence, and there's a lot of traps there!

-Wow! She says looking at the map with him.

-So you better stay out here, little bagpipes!

-I can defense myself in a trap chamber, I'm pregnant, not defenseless!

-... I can not believe I'm going to say this, but you come in, getting right behind me!

-Ok your majesty!

-Stop that! He tells her to push her lightly.

They arrive at the largest house from there and conclude by an old painting that this was the king's house.

-Well, we found the king's house, how are we going to get in?

-Like this! Meredith says going up a rope to a window full of vines wiping it, when it returns to the ground says.-Gentlemen first!

-Funny! Louie says going up the rope and going in starts screaming.

-Oh my God, Louie! June says hastily climbing the rope and when he enters, says:

-What's it? Did you get hurt?

-No, there's no gold in here!

-Did you make us worry for nothing? She says getting angry.

-Don't stress yourself, honey ...

-How am I not going to stress?

The others enter and Meredith says separating them:

-Children, don't fight. Kill yourselves!

They laugh and continue to follow where the handle was, while Launchpad took pictures of everything he saw, until he sees a stone with symbols appearing waves and says:

-What a strange stone!

Suddenly everyone feels the ground shaking and on one side a wave is coming, Meredith shouts:

-Run!

As they enter a dead end, Scrooge says:

-It's the end of the line for us!

-Not really! Webby says throwing his rappels into a hole in the ceiling where they escaped.-If all else fails, use abseiling!

She says taking it again and putting it in her backpack. They laugh and when they see, they arrive in the real chamber of the gauntlet that was in a small altar.

-Fascinating, probably the entire king's residence was in ruins, but the gauntlet is in perfect condition! Scrooge says.

He picks up the gauntlet and the floor begins to shake again, with another giant wave of water, he wears the gauntlet, touches the water, and turns to gold.

-As you see, the legend is true!

-We are safe, are we going home? April says.

-All right, come on! He says keeping the mitten in his bag and climbing up a secret passage they found.

When he leaves, he says, hugging Meredith:

-We got it, we got it!

-We really got it and it almost died! She says smiling.-We have to go to the hospital when we get home!

After 6 months ...

The phone rings and Beakley answers:

-Hello? Hi Mr. McDuck, Was born? How cool, congratulations!

Everyone who was listening celebrates and she continues to listen:

-What? Twins?

-Twins? Donald says a little surprised.

-Everyone here is very happy that they were born. When are we going to be able to visit Meredith and the babies? Okay, we're going there soon enough! She says, hanging up the phone.-Let's go visit them!

The kids run for the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Arriving in the hospital, they enter the room where the two were with the babies in their lap, the children surround them and Webby says:

-You know the names?

-Oh, meet Downy Goldie and Fergus MacGyver!

Goldie had brown feathers and black eyes, Fergus had white feathers, green almond eyes, and both had blond hair.

-I'm father ... I thought you'd never say that! He says smiling and watching Downy Goldie sleeping in his arms.

-That this event teach you the philosophy "Never say never"! Meredith says smiling.

-Can I hold one? April says.

-I want to hold one too! May says.

-Calm down, childrens, all you guys will be hold a little bit, as you asked first, you hold first, April! She says delivering Fergus on her lap.

-You're so tiny and cuddly! She says smiling.

A few days later ...

Huey says:

-Why don't you go along with us to decipher the lost city of the Inca empire, Meredith?

-Unfortunately, I have to stay safe for the babies, my dear. And I will not let Scrooge go to South America again without first giving a second heart attack on him!

-What was the first?

-When I said I would have twins!

He arrives from work and everyone shouts when he ascends the light:

-Surprise!

-What a surprise, try the next!

-You were not at all surprised?

-You guys have to speak lower while I'm coming!

-Oh, that's why! She says as he kisses her face.

He eats the cake and says:

-Did you make the cake, Beakley?

-No one chooses a bakery cake better than I do!

Everyone laughs.

-Want to know? I spent 28 years waiting to live adventures and I think I will not let my babies prevent me, I'll call Nana! She says picking up her cell phone.

-Nana, hi!

-Hi Meredith!

-Are everything good out there?

-All very well and what?

-That's great too, I wanted to ask you a favor!

-You can ask!

-Can you come here at the mansion to take care of my babies for three days?

-Sure I can!

-Thank you, can you come today?

-Is for now!

-Great, see you later Nana!

She hangs up her cell phone and the kids pick her up and hug her, Webby says:

-Our adventures are no longer the same without you!

-I don't know what I would do if you guys didn't show up soon in my life!

Time skip:

She arrives and hugs Meredith:

-Then where are the childrens?

-In the living room, you can go in their room and see them, they're so cute!

She walks in, but her cell phone sends a message and she pulls out to see who sent it not seeing where she went and stumbles on Beakley and drops the books she carried.

-I'm sorry, I'm a clumsy!

-No, I've tripped in you!

Beakley picks up the books for her and says:

-I'd like to stay and chat, but I have to clean the rooms!

-You can go, I have to take care of the children!

As Beakley goes, she blushes and looks at the books with a smile. Meredith says:

-Oooohhhh what a lady, why don't you call her to hang out when you're free?

-I don't think so, because I don't feel anything for her!

-Don't lie to me, Nana. Have you forgotten our covenant?

-... Okay, I just don't want to delude myself!

-How do you know it's going to be like this if you did not even try?

-I think she's too good for me!

-"Anna Victoria Bettany Evangeline, you can". Think of that phrase every time you try to call her to hang out!

\- I'll ... I'll try!

-That's my matern figure! Meredith says hugging her.-I need to go now, take good care of my precious babies!

-As if they were my own babies!

Time skip:

After giving milk to the babies and burping them, he sees that it is nap time and puts them in the crib singing a song:

-This song I saw in a movie called the little mermaid, I promised that I would sing if I had a child, but I can sing to you guys, and when they're big enough to understand the world around, I put them to see :

 _Oh, the waves roll low and the waves roll high and so it goes_

 _Under a bright blue endless sky, waves try to measure, the days that we treasure_

 _Wave hello, and wave goodbye_

Beakley says quietly as he sits down next to her:

-I didn't know you sang!

She gets scared and covers her mouth so she will not wake up the babies.

-Yeah, it's a talent I discovered by chance when I was about 25, why? She says a little nervous.

-I do not know, is that the work is over and I think yours too then we have nothing else to do, let's talk?

-O-of course! She says smiling.

6 hours after talk ...

-So even though I'm 45 years old and only 10 years older than Meredith, I see her as the daughter I could not have!

-I know how it is I also did not have much contact with my daughter, she left me to Webby which is the only thing I have of her!

-I really enjoyed talking to you!

-Me too!

-Geez, these little ones sleep too much!

They arrive and Meredith shouts with joy:

-Where are the little angels of my life?

They wake up and start crying.

-They were sleeping for 6 hours! Nana says.

-Okay, I have to breastfeed them every 6 hours! She says taking the two of them on her lap.


	14. Chapter 14

2 years later...

It was family night, Donald said pretending that the remote control of the speaker was a microphone:

-And now to introduce yourself, the lovely dancer Miss. May Duck, palms for her!

Everyone clapped as she descended the stairs.

-Loose the sound, DJ Donald!

He turned on the sound and she began to dance and roll her hips.

-Enough! He said pausing the music.

-But Uncle Donald, I'm not done yet!

-Yes!

-Did not you like it?

-I love it, it was amazing while it was up, but when it got down there in papapapa, it almost killed me from the heart, you know?

-You have to start keeping up with the times, man, show me how you do it!

-I?

-Yes! Everyone said at the same time.

-I got a swing, you know? You can turn on the sound again!

They danced by beating their waists, Beakley stood up and said:

-I remembered that!

They dance, until Nana turns off the sound and said:

-Are you well, have a stack of dishes in the kitchen there, so let's work and Bentina, why not put your ass in the kitchen and come help me?

She shrugged and said:

-You know I only have eyes for you!

-Awww!

-Hey, this is family night, you two are family! Meredith said.

-You can keep playing, my dear. When we finish, we will return! Nana reassured her.

-OK, as you wish!

-What will we do now? Dewey said.

-Play twister! Scrooge said taking the box.

-Uncle Scrooge, you're too old for these games! Louie said.

-What? I was great at every game in my school days!

-Eighteen hundred and... Meredith said before being cut off.

-Don't you dare say the rest, please, sweetheart!

She laughed and Goldie said:

-Accept daddy, you're old and wrinkled!

-Am I old and wrinkled? Drag that table over there, I'll show you the old man and wrinkle!

After a while playing, Goldie said:

-Someone is treading on me!

-No one is stepping, it's daddy's head! Fergus said.

-Scrooge, stop cheating, it's not fair to be on top of a little kid! Meredith said.

-Fergus takes that diaper off my face! April said.

-It's not my fault I can not move, I'm the only one in the line of fire!

Stop arguing, whose time is it now? Beakley said.

-From daddy! Goldie said.

-Hurry, my leg is getting hard! May said.

-Right in the red, it's going to be hard!

-It's time to give up, my old man, you'll never make it! Louie said.

-Never underestimate me, little boy! He said trying to reach the red circle and fell.

Everyone laughed and Dewey said:

-You lost!

-I can't move!

Stop playing Scrooge! Meredith said.

-It's serious, I can not get up. A little help?

-Come on kids, let's put this Methuselah on the couch!

He was placed on the couch and Huey said:

-Uncle Scrooge, next family night we're going to play a game that you can handle: Snooze!

-Or bird watching! April said.

-You can laugh! He said sarcastically.

In the hospital, the doctor said:

-You will be happy to know that only one muscle spasm has occurred, just take 2 analgesics that will improve!

-Thank you doctor, my back was killing me!

-You were lucky this time, you're old enough, could not you stay on the couch and watch TV in your free time?

-Yes, but my wife and my family insist that I have to attend the family evening!

-They must be feeling guilty!

-But not as much as I'm going to make them feel!

Meredith came in and he said acting:

-Oh, my back hurts a lot!

-Calm down sweetie, I'll take you home!

Time skip:

He arrived on an electric motorcycle and hit the table.

-Daddy, are you okay? Goldie said.

-Everything, it's just a collapse of the back of the record, or if you prefer, daddy's sick, little daughter!

-You look awful!"

-I'm sorry my love, it was my fault, I should not have forced you to participate in the family night!

-Yes it was!

-But I was the one who provoked you! Louie said.

-Yes, that was mean!

-I did nothing! Goldie said.

-But technically, if you had let me rest my head on your back, none of this would have happened!

-I'm sorry, dad!

-And you should, but apologizing will not get me out of this thing right? I think now I'm going to climb up and rest my tired bones!

He knocked on the chairs and said,

-Sorry, my eye, nose, and throat coordinations were kind of damaged. The doctor said that I need rest and much affection!

-Hire a nurse! Fergus said.

-Why would I hire a nurse if I have a dedicated wife, 8 adorable nephews-grandchildren and 3 beautiful children?

-Love, we only have 2 children! Meredith said.

-You'll give me one more!

He followed and hit the ladder.

-Daddy, you need some help? Fergus said.

-Yes!

Time skip:

-Goldie, more strength in these arms, it seems you're afraid of Daddy's foot!

And I am, one of your fingers scratched me!

-All right, Webby will take care of it!

-What?

-After you feed me, take care of my feet, okay?

-I?

-Then, I'll do it myself! He said pretending pain as he rose.

-No, Uncle Scrooge, I'll take care of it!

-OK! He shook a small bell.-Big head!

Dewey went to him:

-Called me?

-It's time for my massage!

-This is meredith's job!

-Is not she home? It looks like I'm going to have to do it myself! He said again trying to get up, seeming to have difficulties.

-No Uncle Scrooge, don't do it she's coming back, she was in the market to buy things for you special diet!

-Stil good, because I do not want any more potatoes, my heart desires a truffle omelet of egg whites, or a pea soup, would you do that for me, Dewey?

-Uncle Scrooge, I cut the grass, set up the garage, and waxed the limousine, I'm exhausted. Can I rest for 5 minutes, please!

-I agree, it looks like I'll have to do it myself ...

-No Uncle Scrooge, I will! Webby said as he left the room and whispered.-Anything to get out of here!

-Thank you darling. I think you'll have to take care of my feet, Dewey!

-I can't believe I changed omelette for a pedicure!

Time skip:

In the kitchen, she said:

-He's unbearable!

-Yes, he wants this apple shining more than his glasses, I'll polish it forever! Goldie said.

-Girls, don't complain, because it's partly our fault! Meredith said.

-But does he have to be so annoying, mom?

-It's what you guys need to learn about men: When they get sick, they look like babies, on the contrary, women endure the pain much more!

-And why this?

-I think this has to be with the birth, when you hold babies heads passing by us to leave, the other pains are nothing!

-It's an exaggeration that men look like babies! May said.

-May, May I cut my finger on Uncle Scrooge's foot, there's a fungus here, look! Dewey said crying.

They heard the bell and he shouting,

-Big head, you forgot a little piece!


	15. Chapter 15

-Not make me go back there, Meredith, every time I get in there, something horrible happens!

He spits the soup over Dewey and says:

-The pea soup is very peaful Dewey, I think you'll have to make lobster thermidor right!

-Go. Dewey!

He turns around:

-You've been very good for your great-uncle!

He withdraws and Scrooge said:

-Eat the rest, okay?

He gets up and when he realizes Meredith is climbing, he lies on his stomach.

-Honey, is everything okay?

-I tried to change my position and my back got stuck!

She turns him around:

-Why didn't you call one of us?

-You know me, I do not like to complain, the tea is very hot and the toast is burned!

-Poor little thing!

-Yes!

-Pity you're not feeling better, I feel a little lacking in the "things" we did!

-But I can feel some pain if it makes you happy!

-Would you do that for me?

-Of course, we will!

-But no, I don't want to feel guilty! She said retiring.

-But we can ...

-No, nothing to you!

Time skip:

-He's lying all this time!

-Lying about what? Dewey asks.

-He doesn't have back pain!

-Why do you think that? Fergus said.

-Yeah, why? Goldie said.

-Because he ... Forget my loves! She said hugging them.-But he'll never assume the lying, let's play his little game!

-Twister? Louie said.

-Boy, what's the matter with you, eh?

Time skip:

April said leaving cookies for him:

-Here are your cookies!

-April, let's go to the mall! Meredith screams.

-Woo-hoo! She says running.

-Darling, I can't reach for the cookie!

He sees them watching through the crack of the door to see him getting up to get the cookies and said:

-Oh, my back, I can not get up. How do I get the cookies? I think I'll have to use my good old cane! He says taking the cane and pulling the biscuits close.

-He is good! Huey says.

-Big head, I want milk!

Downstairs, Meredith said:

-Are you sure this will work, Harris?

-That never failed with my father, look, oh my God, there are 2 unknown ducks having sex naked in the garden!

He laughed and turns on the television.

-Look at this, wow, now it's happening wrestling in the mud between Hailey Benson and Sharon Down, they're wearing tight bikinis!

-Look, Harris, what are the chances that someone thinks Hailey Benson and Sharon Down are fighting in Duckburg?

-And in Calisota?

-Never mind Harris, forget it. He's too smart to fall for this, it's time to get heavy!

-Get heavy? What do you mean? Goldie said.

-Fire!

-Really? Everybody said.

-Of course not!

They light the fireplace with smoke:

-Enough, Dewey stop the smoke, it's yours, April!

-Ok! She says starting to cry and make a pretty desperate facial expression.-How do I?

-Great!

She goes to his room and he said:

-Why smells like smoke down there April?

-There's a fire and Meredith and the people are surrounded by fire!

-Oh my god, I'm going to safe my family!

He goes down the stairs, but through the smoke, he sees nothing and ends up falling and rolling down the stairs.

-Gotcha! They say at the same time.

-Don't have fire?

-No, just a liar! Meredith said crossing her arms.

-We got you daddy! Goldie said.

-But you were crying, April!

-Yeah, I'm a great actress!

-Okay got me, I loved it! He said trying to get up, but they hear a "crack" coming from him.

Time skip:

He has a brace around his neck and says:

-I think I learned the lesson, I'll never fool you guys again!

-I don't think I can forgive you for cheating on us, but I forgive you for have risked entering the false fire for us!

-Do what? You guys are my family!

-... You're not pretending again, right?

-Look how I look, Meredith!

-Oh really? Let's see how much you're hurt! She said pulling him violently by the collar and hugging him.-Let's sleep like this today!

-Ok!


	16. Chapter 16

It was a very rainy day in Duckburg, it was very cold and everyone was safe inside the mansion facing the fireplace with nothing to do because the power went out.

Louie said with her head resting on June's lap:

-Oh, there's nothing to do!

-What if we told some stories to pass the time? June suggested.

-Telling stories is girls thing, I like football!

-Ok, you can go out and play! She said handing him the ball.

Lightning strikes and he says, throwing the ball to the side:

-Wants to know? This machismo thing is not nothing!

-That's a great idea June, how about you get started, dear? Meredith said.

-Okay, but there are so many!

-Can you tell us about your life and my father in Scotland, and what was the rest like?

-Ok, your wish is an order, my flower!

She kissed him on the cheek and said shortly afterwards:

-You can start counting!

-Some time ago when I was little ...

-Some time ago? She said with a sarcastic look.

-Ok, a long, a long, long time ago!

She laughed and said shortly afterwards:

-Sorry honey, you can continue!

-All right, MacGyver and I were best friends, even though he was a lot younger than me, he was the only boy who did not walk away from me and who I identified with, because we had ambitions in common: world in search of adventures and treasures!

-Looks like you got what you wanted!

-Yes, we did it!

Flashback:

-What are you going to do after you get everything wants, MacGyver?

-I want a family too, not just adventure and fortune. Because what good is it for me to have everything I want and without a family on my side?

-I don't know if I agree with you, but you are very wise for your age! Scrooge said, messing with his red hair.-I don't think I plan to have children!

-I want to have a unique daughter!

-And how do you intend to name her?

-Meredith, I think such a beautiful name!

-It's really beautiful!

The next day the two met after they had worked for the first time in their lives, Scrooge said smilingly at his best friend:

-MacGyver, I won an American dime!

-I also made money, but I do not think it's enough to get rich right?

-Not even!

-... What if I made a crazy proposition?

-You know I love crazy propositions!

-And if we go to America to get it there, there are more opportunities!

-... I accept!

They made a fist bump and while Scrooge went to North America, MacGyver went to South America, which the two were not in age, had in determination, only meeting again in the gold rush, whose place where they fell in love with the same woman: Meredith's mother.

We all know who Goldie was with. But after a while, they parted, both of them became immensely sad, and although they were in love with her, MacGyver realized that she needed a friend at the time.

After being friend for 5 years, she realized that she began to return his feelings and get together, relationship that Meredith was born.

End of flashbacks:

-And I thank you very much that my relationship with her ended, otherwise, my life would be like that Pocahontas's song! He said caressing her face.

-What music?

 _And if I never knew you_

 _I would never have a clue_

 _How late I'd find you_

 _The missing part of me_

-Awww, my love! She said hugging him and covering him with kisses.

-Ugh, I think I'm going to throw up! April said.

-Don't make me cover you with kisses either! Meredith said standing up.

-No, don't do that! She said getting up and running.

Meredith hugged her and kissed her cheek once.

-I win!

She distracted herself and bump into Lena.

-Oh, I'm sorry ... Lena!

They looked into each other's eyes and Lena said helping her up.

-No problem this time, April! Then he laughed.

April gave a nervous laugh and sat down next to Huey again.


	17. Chapter 17

It was day of the dead, well, when midnight comes, it's already the other day, and that was the day Meredith missed her parents much more than usual.

As she read the book on personal loss, Scrooge asked her:

-What happened to my little bagpipes?

-Oh, it's nothing luv!

-I know you well enough to know there's something wrong, Meredith, you miss your parents, don't you?

-More than anything in the universe, if only I could speak to them once and tell them that I love them!

He wiped her tears and said lifting his chin to look into his eyes:

-I was keeping those surprises for tomorrow, but you know I'll do anything to make you happy!

-Does it have to do with this sheet in the corner of the room?

-Yes! He said going to the sheet and restraining it, showing it was a picture of her and her parents. "He's going to stay in the dining room along with my parents' picture, did you like it?

She gave a small smile and said,

-I think I'm feeling a little better!

-How nice and you know what this is? He said showing her a map.

-A map?

-So comedian, this map is to find the jewel of the kingdom of Adonis!

-Is she very valuable?

-Yes and also tells the legend that it can grant a magical desire!

-So you mean she can...

-I wish could, but the magic is not big enough to bring a person back to life!

-You also miss your parents very much, right?

-... Yes, but you can use it to talk to your parents for 1 day!

-I would be immensely happy! She said hugging him tightly.-Thank you so much!

-You're welcome. Honey!

She kissed him and said,

-Let's sleep, because we have a great adventure to live tomorrow!

-Aren't you scared?

-Just another day in the life of a woman of action, babe! She said covering her legs.

-It's true, we'll just try to get a little earlier tomorrow!

-Why?

-My sisters come to visit me and they want to meet you!

-Hortense and Matilda? Why weren't they at our wedding? Despite their lack, I'm very anxious to meet them!

-That day Matilda was giving birth to Anneliese, Hortense was helping her!

-Geez louise, do not tell them that!

He laughed and said,

-Be calm, I will not say anything!

Time skip:

When they're ready to leave, Goldie said, crossing her little arms:

-Me and Fergus want to go live adventures too!

-Yeah! He said doing the same gestures as his sister.

-My dear ones, you are too young for that! Meredith said hugging them.

We're too young to do anything fun, I'm too young to be a mother!

-And to make babies too, do you understand that is too young to take part in the adventures? Scrooge said taking her on his lap, he had a lot more affinity with his daughter.

-Okay, but when can not we now?

-When we do 9 or 10 years we'll think about it!

-It's going to be a long time, we still have two and a half years!

-Patience, my little angels, now I want a hug! He said holding his arms.

The two ducklings hugged him and Meredith joined the hug. After seven hours of travel, they reached the pyramids where the jewel was.

-I don't think there's room to land, can you come down here and I'll pick you up later? Ashley said (she was the reserve pilot when Launchpad was busy).

-Of course, but it can be very dangerous!

-Fascinating! April said taking her little notebook to draw the landscape from above.

-They drew their pyramids in rectangular shapes! She and Huey said at the same time and then laughed.

-If they have rectangular shapes, they shouldn't be called pyramids! Goldie said behind a box.

-Downy Goldie? Meredith and Scrooge said.

-Me too! Fergus said appearing behind another box.

-But what are you doing here? Did your dad and I say loud and clear that you are too small to go on adventures? You'll be grounded for a month when we get back home ... Meredith said scolding them.

Fergus took a parachute and said jumping:

-Before the punishment, let's venture!

She also picked up another parachute and shouted falling:

-Fergus MacGyver Silver McDuck, you're more in trouble than your sister!

When they landed on the ground, she held them firmly by her hands and said:

-You don't leave my side until we go home (And this part was inspired and sponsored by "just like my mother does to me")!

Arriving at the largest structure of all, she said:

-It doesn't have doors or windows, but we can break some room to get in!

As soon as she touched the wall, her hand went through it.

-Wow!

-A wall of magic illusion, then the jewel that grants wishes is real! Scrooge said.

-And after making the wish? Is she still going to be worth money? Louie asked.

-I still don't know, probably, your smartass, but we will not give you the jewel! Meredith said.

-Really? June said.

\- Yeah, we're not going to give it to you either, June!

-Lame! They both said at the same time.

They entered and realized that everything was lit with crystals. Huey picked up his manual and said:

-One more thing to add in the Woodchucks manual, maybe I can even get...

-Do not touch them, remember what Webby said,"If anything is cursed, do not touch"! Harris said.

\- At least someone pays attention to what I say!

-I pay attention to everything you do Darling!

They went their way as April mapped the places of the rectangular pyramid. After much walking, they finally reached the jewel in the middle of an altar.

When Scrooge approaches to get the jewel, he asks Meredith:

-Are you ready to meet your parents again, darling?

-... I think I am! She said, jumping with joy.

When he took the jewelry with hands, a large stone door opened and native ducks of the ancient city of Adonis left with feathers painted with neon paint, one that seemed to be the leader said:

-Gubh dig ogjend vijet!

-What did they say? Scrooge asked her.

-They are speaking in the native tongue of Adonis, vijs tuberis ohfgyting! Meredith said.-Now run!

They all ran as the natives chased after them for the jewel back. They stepped out of the rectangular pyramid and May said taking his walk-talk:

-Ashley, the house has fallen, come and get us!

-It's for ya! She said going up to them and down a big rope.

First they climbed Fergus and Goldie, then Webby and the triplets, then Meredith and soon after Scrooge.

One of the natives held him by the foot, for he had the jewel in his hand. He said giving the jewel to Meredith:

-Go on, meet your parents again!

-I can't leave you here, they'll kill you!

-Don't worry about it!

-How am I not going to worry?

She knew exactly what to do, she tossed the jewel as far as she could, tapped the native's hand holding his foot and held it so it would not fall with them.

The natives recovered the jewel and returned to their normal lives.

Time skip:

She lay in the yard staring at the stars. He lay down beside her and said,

-I'm sorry I did not get the wish for you and thank you for saving me!

-You're worth more than any treasure to me, thank you for sacrificing yourself for me. And my parents will always be with me, no matter the distance!

-That's right, you're right! A sweet voice she knew said.

Her eyes widened and she stood looking back and seeing her parents, bright as spirits.

-Mommy, daddy! She said running to them and crying tears of joy.-How I miss you!

-We miss you too, my dear! MacGyver smiled.

-But how?

-We asked him! Goldie said pointing at the sky.-He said it's because of your courage to have sacrificed something that wanted so much for him. You guys are more than worthy of the love you feel for one another!

-And you're strong and brave like we've never been! MacGyver said.

-I love you guys so much!

-We love you too! They said at the same time.

-It's 11:59, we need to get back. And my friend, take care of her! MacGyver said.

-She doesn't need anyone to take care of her, but love her very much, I can do it! He said wrapping his hand in hers.

The clock announced the midnight, they began to disappear.

-Don't go! She said.

-We love you, little Meredith! Goldie said.

-I love you guys too! She said touching her mother's hand one last time before they disappeared completely.-Until one day, Mom and Dad!


	18. Chapter 18

Scrooge planned to take everyone the next day to eat out, he asked Meredith,

-Where we go?

-For the Lotus Flower!

-No, anywhere but there!

-Why don't you want to go there?

-Why do you remember the last time I took you there? They charged me the eyes of the face!

-It was just an incident, Scrooge. I promise this time it will be different!

-No!

-Please, baby love!

-... Okay, I can't resist your "please"!

-Cool, kids get dressed because we're going to eat out today! She screamed up the stairs.

He rolled his eyes with a smile.

Time skip:

They arrived at the restaurant the receptionist said:

-It looks like we don't have many tables available so we'll have to accommodate you with other families!

-But that's absurd!

-We don't bother, do we, Scrooge? Meredith said clutching his hand harder.

-Ok, it can be!

She led them to the table and said,

-You're going to sit with the Glomgold family!

They sat down and Scrooge looked at Glomgold.

-Good evening! They both said at the same time, before they realized who they were and were scared.

-With so many idiots around the world, they put me on his side? I want to change places!

-What happens here in the restaurant can only stay here, can we act like civilized people?

-Alright, just because I love you!

-Awww how sweet! She said kissing him on the cheek.

Webby and April began to play playing paper balls with straw in each other.

-Webby, April do you want to stop? Sorry, you know how kids are! Meredith said.

-Yeah, I know how some kids are! Yolanda said.

The receptionist handed Meredith's drink and Scrooge asked:

-What about my drink?

-I only have two hands!

-Did you see? She's making fun of me!

Can you stop it? She isn't making fun of you!

Flintheart smells Goldie next to him and said:

-Ahem, your children stink of pizza!

-... And yours look like mice!

-Really?

-That's it! He said afinating his voice and imitating Mickey Mouse.

-At least my children behave!

-When it looks like a mouse, it has to behave well, otherwise it will not win cheese!

-What did you say?

-What did you hear!

-Flintheart please, you do not want to imitate the "you know who"! Yolanda whispered.

-You're right honey, what a hard chair!

"I can not believe I'm dining on the side of someone who deeply annoys me!" Scrooge said.

-Stop complaining!

-So, Douglas, how was your day at school? Glomgold asked.

-Was great, dad. I won the part of Jesus Christ in the play!

-My boy! Yolanda said as she hugged him.

-Ah come on, who's this character? Louie asked.

-And you Gerlane? How was your day at school?

-Very cool, dad, I was nominated for student council!

-Again, my little princess! Yolanda said hugging her.

-And you Fergus MacGyver McSilverduck, how was your day at school? Scrooge asked.

-I ate my wax chalk 3 times, and almost took A in my arts test!

-Did you guys hear? My son almost took an A, what note did you take?

-I took D, 3 letters after A!

-Imagine if it was not near? Flinteheart said.

The receptionist drank Scrooge's juice and handed it to him:

-Here it is!

-She drank my drink!

-You're crazy, Scrooge! Meredith said.

-I know what I saw, I think there's a sip on this drink, right?

-I don't understand!

-You drank my drink, you drank!

-Punk!

-No, you drink my drink! He said pushing away the glass.

She drank again and said:

-What a thirst, thank you!

-Ok brings me another drink and this time, don't charge!

-Yes, I'll charge!

-No, don't charge!

-Yes, everything is charge in the Lotus Flower!

-No, you can take it, it's yours!

-I want a lightning to fall on my head now! June said.

The manager went up to him and said:

-Is there a problem here, sir?

-Yes, apparently your receptionist drank my drink 2 times!

-What's he talking about, Lourleane?

-I have no idea Lewis ... I mean, Mr. Niaki!

-If you have no idea why your lipstick is marked on my glass?

-You gave me to prove, he didn't give me to prove?

-Of course he gave her to prove! Flintheart said.

-I regret this misunderstanding and will send another drink immediately!

-Ok, just do not send the Eastern Tiger Dragon Drunk to serve me more!

When the drink arrived, he asked:

-Wait, you're not going to do that clowness of playing confetti again right?

-No!

He drank the drink and the manager rang the whistle, shook the tambourine, and threw confetti on top of him. Everyone clapped.


	19. Chapter 20

The next day the phone rang and Beakley answered:

-McDuck Manor, oh yeah, I'll give it to him. Sir!

He ran to her and asked:

-What happened Beakley?

-Your sister!

-Thanks! He said picking up the phone.

-Hi brother! Matilda said.

-Hey, little sister, what happened to the visit that was postponed to today? I started to get worried!

-Some problems has happened with my little girl, but tomorrow we'll be there in your house without fail, I promise!

-Ok, I'm more relieved that you're all well!

-Thanks and Gideon is coming with us!

-Is not he on a business trip?

-He would be, but redialed next week after we knew we were coming to visit you tomorrow!

-Oh no, not Gideon!

-Why? He is also your brother!

-I know, this is not the problem, is that he always embarrassed me in front of my ex-girlfriends, who guarantees that will be different with Meredith?

-He's too eager to meet his nephews and her!

He sighed and said:

-Alright, I should have gotten used to it!

-Until tomorrow, I love you, bye!

-I love you too, bye! He said hanging up and Meredith asked:

-Was it Matilda?

-Yes, she called to tell you that the visit was postponed until tomorrow, but they will come with Gideon!

-No problem, no matter how embarrassing the things he will tell me tomorrow, nothing will make me leave you. We are united forever! She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

-You always know what to say!

-I am more me!

And convinced too! He said smiling and placing his hand under hers.

The next day, they arrived at the mansion and Ludwig said entering with the stroller:

-What's up guys? Have you guys met Anneliese yet?

-She was only born a few days ago, dear! Matilda said.

-Wait, you two? Together? Meredith asked incredulously.

-Yes, why the surprise? Matilda asked.

-It's because she and I met in the migration, it was little time to know the details of our lives! Ludwig explained to his wife.

-Hey Meredith, it's a great pleasure to meet you! Hortense said as she hugged her.

-The pleasure is all mine, but where is my other brother-in-law?

-Quackmore doesn't like to travel much!

-OK!

Scrooge looked at the door, hopeful and relieved to see no one else enter through it until:

-What's up, big brother?

-Hey Gideon! He said grimly.

-Nice to meet you, Meredith! She said holding out her hand.

-Oh, how beautiful you are, don't let her escape, brother! He said kissing her hand.

-We're married Gideon!

-Ah, that reminded me that time at the Douglas wedding that you hang by your kilt in a tree? They needed three firefighters to get him out of there, his ass was never the same after that!

Meredith concentrated not to laugh and said with her hands in her beak:

-... Interesting!

Scrooge noticed and began to grumble, Gideon took a cassette tape from his suitcase and said,

-Here are the precious family moments, I thought your beautiful wife would like to see ...

-Why don't you all go to your rooms? We'll talk about this later! Scrooge said interrupting him.

Meanwhile, Louie was in her bedroom with her new friend, writing songs for the band they were planning to create.

-I can't, I have no inspiration to write any music!

-And why don't you do something else?

-My only responsibility in the band is to compose the songs and play the drums!

-I have an inspiration here! He said taking drugs out of his pocket.

-Jimmy, are you crazy? You can't bring this here, my uncles will kill me!

-Then let's get rid of him!

-As?

-The best way is to burn! He said, lighting it with a scythe.

-I don't know, Jimmy!

-Look, the best people use it here. All the greatest musicians used it, just one example: Bob Marley!

Time skip:

They went downstairs and Scrooge asked:

-Has funny story about the Kilt?

-What? No my love!

-Be honest with me!

-Ok, I found it a little funny, but do not laugh at you not feel bad, have you tried telling your brother how you feel?

-He wouldn't listen to me and keep telling me embarrassing things about you, how are you Louie?

Louie looked at him and he and Jimmy laughed. They went into the kitchen and when they returned to the room, Scrooge said:

-They're stoned!

-And I'll make him spit it out! She said getting up.

-Hang on! He said holding her lightly by the arm.-Nothing you do will settle, they'll forget they're stoned!

-And what are we going to do? Just look?

-Let's teach them a lesson and then talk to Donald!

Time skip:

They went downstairs and found the two of them laughing.

-Louie look, this show is very funny!

-What's the name of this actor? Meredith said pointing the television off.

-I don't know! He said.

-Who's at the door?

-I said I don't know!

-I know boy, I'm asking you to see who's ringing the bell at the door! She said.

He walked to the door and there was no one. They started to dance like robots, and he whispered to Jimmy:

-What's going on, man? The thing is getting sinister!

-I don't know, it must be stronger than I imagined!

-Oh no! They said at the same time.

-Who was? Meredith asked.

-No one!

-Is everything okay, Louie? She said approaching Jimmy.

-Yes! Louie said.

-Jimmy, I'm talking to Louie, okay?

-I gotta go! He said going toward the door.

-But watch out, there's a killer on the loose!

-They're looking for the Boys in 'motion full of feathers! Scrooge said.

He left and Louie said,

-I think I'm going to bed!

-What will you do? Scrooge asked. -Speak louder that we're not listening right!

-I think I'm going to bed!

He slapped Louie in the face and said:

-Don't talk like that to your great-aunt. Apologize to her right now! He said leading him to a direction where he had no one.

-Aunt Meredith, I'm sorry!

-You know very well that this is not your aunt, your aunt is right here!

-Aunt Meredith, I'm sorry for anything I've done!

-Now kiss her, kiss your great-aunt!

Louie approached and he shouted:

-Don't put your tongue in your aunt's mouth, brat!

Meredith kicked him on the butt and said:

-Get out of here, boy!

-I don't believe! He said up the stairs running.

Time skip:

At dinner, while Gideon and Meredith talked, Scrooge mentally said as he drank the water from his glass:

-Please Jesus, don't make him ask the question "between the 4 walls"!

-So how is he between 4 walls with you? Gideon asked her.

Scrooge did facepalm when he said.

-As he said he had not done that for decades, I think it's a first-times sensation for both of us!

-Is he going to ask that again? Scrooge said mentally again.

-And it's as tiny as when we were little and we showered together in the river?

-I lost the hunger! He said getting up and retreating.

Gideon looked at Meredith and asked:

-What does he has?

-You really don't know?

-No!

-Then it's time for you to know!

A few minutes later, he went to his brother's bedroom and knocked on the door.

-Who's there?

-Gideon!

-Go away!

He opened the door and Scrooge said:

-What was? Haven't you embarrassed me enough?

-I just came to talk, why didn't you ever tell me that you felt bad about what I said? Surely I would have stopped long ago!

-Geez, and me getting embarrassed all these years, so can you stop? Even because I will not part with Meredith until my last breath!

-I'll stop!

-Brothers? He said reaching out for a friendly handshake.

-Brothers! Gideon said hugging him.

-Generally I don't allow hugs, but okay!

Meanwhile, Louie had an ice pack on his head and Donald asked entering the bedroom:

-Is the headache too strong?

Soon after, he slammed the door hard.

-I had a hard day!

-Scrooge told me about what you did, people often use drugs to escape from reality, what are you running from, Louie? From a house full of people who love you deeply and care about you? Donald said sitting next to him.

-I would never do that, I just wanted to expand my mind to compose songs, like Bob Marley!

-Bob Marley is dead, try to think like someone who is alive. I hope you never do that again!

-Never again, I promise!

-I love you! Donald said hugging him and kissing him on the forehead.

-I love you too!


	20. Chapter 19

Flintheart called the manager:

-Excuse me sir. That gentleman is bothering us!

-I understand, but there are no tables available!

-Did you see? He will change places!

-I thought that's what you wanted! Meredith said.

-Yes, but ordered by me, now he has asked and made me look like a thug. I'll fix this!

-Oh no, you're not going to make it all an even bigger clowness, you know what I want? That you apologize to that man because I want to eat in peace!

-Because I have to apologize to him? He was wrong, completely wrong!

-That is to be superior, Scrooge!

-I like this, Mere, I can quietly live with this: Being superior, I want this in my last name: Scrooge be superior McDuck!

-OK!

-Excuse me, Glomgold. I would like to apologize for all this inconvenience in the restaurant, truce?

-Of course, but only here in the restaurant!

-I never mentioned the truce outside of him!

-Ok, accepting the excuses I'm being superior!

-No, I'm apologizing, which makes you an juicy!

They argued until the boss arrived:

-Hey guys, it looks like they're all having fun. I'm going to be your boss today, my name is Bu Okimataru!

They agreed and ordered the dishes, Meredith asked:

-Can you give him a plate? It is that with age comes the difficulty of seeing ...

-Look what you say!

-Certainly yes, I recommend imperial dinner and you can choose between shrimp, chicken or lobster!

-Then send me the lobster!

Flintheart said:

-I also want an imperial dinner with shrimp!

After putting the prawns on a plate, Bu told Scrooge:

-Can you raise your glass empty?

-No, I don't want to be part of the show!

-Go, daddy! Goldie encouraged him.

-Yes, it's going to be fun! Fergus said.

-Yes, everyone is asking! Huey said.

-All right, I'm already holding the glass!

He threw the shrimp, but instead of falling into the glass, fell on his beak and burned him.

-Ah! Ye burned me, ya idiot!

-Did you burned much? Meredith asked.

Flintheart laughed and said:

-That's why I love this place, besides the great food, there's always a show!

-Oh yes? So your chance to participate is here! Scrooge said throwing the shrimp over him.

-You crazy!

-When I do it's crazy and when it does it's fun?

-It was an accident!

Meredith and Yolanda stood up and she said:

-A civilized dinner, remember Scrooge? For the children!

-Flintheart Monica Glomgold, I want you to sit down now, I will not get up at 4 in the morning to pass that ointment on you! Yolanda said.

-I hate you!

-Can we sit down and eat? Please?

-Of course ... Monica!

-The surname of my mother is Monica!

-Yes, but she didn't have hemorrhoids!

Time skip:

He looked in one direction and Meredith asked:

-What happened this time?

-He's got more chicken than me!

-Oh, this is ridiculous Scrooge!

-It's true, my dish has only vegetables!

-Anyone else want some chicken? I'm not going to eat this all!

-Enough, I'm going to walk a little! He said getting up.

-Are you enjoying the food?

-It's delicious! Fergus said with his mouth full.

-Honey, it's impolite to talk with your mouth full!

-Sorry, mommy!

-I'm coming back, dear! Flintheart said getting up.

May said putting a napkin in front of his face:

-Meredith, ask Louie to stop playing little balls of paper on me!

-Louie stop throwing balls of paper at your cousin!

-It was not my fault, the rats played first!

Everyone starts to play little balls of paper on each other. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Flintheart told him:

-Look, I wanted to apologize for everything that happened on the table!

-Me too, are we even?

-Ok, the water is cold right?

-Yeah and sling too!

Scrooge washed his hands as he said:

-I also wanted to apologize for calling your children mice, the children is not to blame for our fight...

When he turned around, he said:

-What a disgust, he left without washing his hands!

Back at the table, Meredith called him:

-Hi my love, come here. I heard that you two made up in the bathroom!

-Yes and I think I'm already regretting, he made the bathroom very unpleasant. The pig didn't wash those disgusting hands!

He said licking his fingers:

-Dear, they changed the sauce, it's hotter!

-I think I'm going to throw up! Meredith said.

-Okay it's the turn of the main course, here's the lobster and the shrimp!

-No, the shrimp is for him and the lobster is for me!

-No problem, buddy! Flintheart said taking the lobster with his hands and putting it on another plate.

-Are you kidding right?

-Had problem with your lobster?

-He asked if had a problem with my lobster!

-Scrooge, don't start!

-Is that what I said, had problem with your lobster?

-Turning the fact that you caught her with your disgusting hands that you didn't wash, yeah, have a problem with my lobster!

-What did you say? Didn't I wash my hands? I always wash!

-This time he did not wash!

-Dad, ye don't wash your hands, how disgusting! Gerlane said.

-Shut up, Gerlane, I'm tired of you!

-And I of you, salty fingers!

-And I'm tired of you two! Meredith said standing up.

-And me too! Yolanda said.

-He took my lobster with pee hands!

-It is true!

-Bu will make another lobster, right?

-Yes No problems!

-Great, I want you guys sit down, shut up your mouths, eat and enjoying each other's company before i lose my head and kill one for one!

Everyone around clapped after her monologue. Flintheart said:

-My shrimp are still there!

-Allow me! Scrooge said taking the plate and splashing into him.-Achoo, enjoy!

Time skip:

Everyone finished eating, when a cake arrived and everyone started to sing a happy birthday to you, except Scrooge.

Stop, stop the singing!

-What's the problem, dear? Yolanda asked.

-He's not singing!

-That's it!

-Why don't you sing a happy birthday to my wife?

-Because I don't want to sing a happy birthday to your wife!

-That's because do you sing badly?

-No, actually I have a beautiful voice!

-Then sing!

-I will not sing!

-Listen here!

-Never!

-I didn't ask you to make a cake, but to sing a happy birthday to my wife, it's anti-scottish not to sing to my wife!

He rebelled and the manager said approaching:

-Dinner's on the house, that's the least we can do!

-Great!

-What about our bill? Scrooge asked.

-Here it is! He said giving it to him.

Scrooge revolted and threw him into the lake that existed inside the restaurant.

When they left, Dewey commented:

-Did you see how Uncle Scrooge threw the guy into the lake?

-It was funny! April said.

-It was not funny, do not follow the same example children! Meredith said.

-I never come back to this place, that bill is a robbery!

-I agree honey, I've never had so much stress on a dinner!


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, Meredith entered the boys' room, slamming a wooden spoon into a pot, saying,

-Wake up to life, sleepers, the people of this house is all awake!"

-But today is Saturday! Huey grunted rubbing his eyes.

-Doesn't matter!

Huey and Dewey stood up and Dewey said:

-I just did not understand the need for the pot!

-It does not have to make sense, it's fun. Now pack your bags because we're going to Scotland!

-And why didn't you tell us that yesterday? Huey asked.

-Surprise, it's going to be a very cool baptized!

-Baptized?

-Yes, my parents baptized me in Scotland when I was two years old, they really wanted me to follow through on that tradition, baptizing my children and so on, I'm very anxious because I have not been there for about six years!

-But your father is not a rich man? Dewey asked.

-Did you forget that I was usurped at that time?

-Oh, I remembered!

-I think it's super important to keep the traditions in the families, that brings the members together! Huey said.

She looked back and still saw Louie sleeping, so he grabbed his sock and threw it on top of him.

-Nice try, but I've gotten used to my own smells!

-Okay, then I'll get your dirty beach shorts ...

-No, I woke up! He said getting up and putting on the sweatshirt.

They went downstairs and Meredith said taking Fergus in her arms:

-Are you guys eager to know more about your ancestral roots?

-... I don't know, mommy! Fergus said.-It's very beautiful there my honeys. There are many mountains!

-It might be nice to meet new places! Goldie said.

-That's the spirit, pumpkin. Boarding!

Inside the plane, she said taking a bag:

-You'll love this trip, I made the stomach of sheep to eat!

-Sheep's stomach? I'm not sure about that! April said.

-It's nothing, it's just the stomachs of sheep that died of natural causes!

-An old and sick sheep, hmm delicious! Scrooge said sarcastically.

-Funny! She said crossing her arms.

Arriving at the destination, she rolled under the grass and said:

-I'm back!

Walking to the city, she was reunited with Caramelo, a mare she met and became very attached.

-Caramelo, i missed you so much, did you miss me too? She said hugging her very hard.-You look so big and beautiful, can I take you to my house?

-No way, Caramelo is my champion and ...

Meredith threw a purse toward the horse caretaker, he opened it and seeing all the money said:

-She's all yours, ma'am!

-Honey, do you think it's safe to have a horse in our house?

-Yes, Caramel is very domesticated. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go for a walk! She said as she climbed Caramel and rode into the forest.

Wait for us! Huey said along with the others who followed her with other horses.

They arrive at a small waterfall where the horses drank of the water, she came in and said:

-I remember that river, I used to catch lots of fish here!

-With the hands? Huey asked.

-Yes, but now is not the right season, think fast! She said splashing water on him.

-Oh yes? He said coming in and splashing water on her.

Time skip:

They returned to the city and Scrooge asked:

-Where were you guys?

-Playing in the woods, what have you done?

-I don't know, perhaps solving the baptism of our children!

-You got it? That's amazing, and when?

-In some hours!

In the baptism, Louie struggled against sleep, until sleep overcame him, and he rested his head on June's shoulder.

-Awww he's so cute sleeping!

When it was over, he asked:

-Can we go back to the forest to play?

-Sure, but don't go too far!

-Yes, think of all the money I'm going to spend on the searches for all of you! Scrooge said.

-Scrooge! Meredith said.

-I'm just joking, have fun!

In the forest, Dewey picked up his bow and arrow and said:

-Now I'm going to play Robin Hood, would you like to be my Lady Marian, May?

-I would love to! She said with a giggle.

He threw one of the arrows and April said running in the direction:

-I take!

That was when she realized that with every step she walked, there was a trail of gold foil. She called the others who were immensely surprised, Huey said opening his little manual:

-I have to record this in the Woodchucks manual!

She noticed that the last footprint shone brighter than the others, so she dug, finding necklaces, the pendants were precious stones that shone brightly.

-Wooooow! They said at the same time, fascinated.


	22. Chapter 22

Dewey said in amazement:

-They're necklaces so beautiful!

-I don't think we should put them on, they can be dangerous! Huey said.

-How silly, how beautiful necklaces can be dangerous? April said putting what had a ruby, had another and she said.-Huey put this, it will look lovely on you!

-No, it can be dangerous, and nothing in the world will make me put it!

Skip:

Huey watched the necklace around his neck and said:

-I didn't look so bad!

May picked up a sapphire, June an emerald and Webby, a pink quartz.

-You looked beautiful, but pink?

-Are you making gender stereotypes, Harris? Webby said crossing his arms. -If you didn't like the necklace, I'll take it ...

-No, my love don't do that, we're perfect in pink! He said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Scrooge said, beginning to walk in circles:

-I'm beginning to worry about the kids!

-They're going to be okay, they're accompanied by 3 almost-grown girls. But if you want, let's look for them!

-Second option! He said quickly climbing on a horse.-Try to reach me!

-Easy peasy! She said climbing up Caramel and going after him.

At the end of the race, they climbed on a small hill and she said:

-That was the mountain I climbed with my parents when I was little!

-It seems that most of your childhood memories come from here!

-Yes, my father was very attached and proud of his roots!

Arriving at the top of the hill, the wind made her red hair fly and she looked in fascination at sunset.

-Wow, did you ever see anything more beautiful than that in your life?

He wrapped his arms around her waist and said:

-Yes, I see now!

She smiled and they were about to kiss when Louie reached the top of the hill saying,

-What's up, lovebirds?

-Hi Louie! She said a little irritated.

-Are we hindering anything?

-What do you think?

-It's over now, huh? Guys, I've found them and you guys can't miss this view from up here!

Scrooge and Meredith looked at each other and shrugged, watching the view along with the kids. They did not even realize it started to dusk, April asked,

-You brought a flashlight, didn't you, Huey?

-Sure, it's in my purse I gave Louie, Louie gimme my purse!

-... I think she fell into the abyss!

-What?

-Okay, no panic. You know the way back, don't you, Meredith? Dewey asked.

-Yes, but without lighting, it's difficult!

-Wait, I brought my cell phone, which you warned me not to bring! Louie said.

-Okay, let's go, activate this flashlight!

They managed to return the city back home to Matilda and Ludwig, Scrooge asked while hugging his children:

-Did those beauties behave well, Matilda?

-They are little angels! Matilda said trying to make Anneliese sleep.

-Only because they persuaded me to play with my lab things! Ludwig said.

-Yes and I think Anneliese made a little surprise ... For the daddy! She said putting the little girl in his arms.

-Daddy? But it's your turn to change the diaper, Matilda!

-No, it's not! She said running.

-You'd better get used to it! Scrooge said.-I've gotten used to!

Everyone in the room laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

When everyone goes to sleep, Scrooge asks:

-Hey, you want it?

-If you want to!

-Okay, but take off that cap. It gives me agony!

She took it off and had another cloth underneath.

-... I give up!

Someone knocked on the door repeatedly, Meredith opened, and Goldie said with her arms crossed and frowning,

-Why did you guys lock the door?

-Oh my love, is that sometimes we lock the door to be able ...

-Can you let me, daddy?

-Of course, my dear!

-Mommy!

-What happened, my heart? Did you have a nightmare? Meredith said taking her in her arms.

-Can I sleep here with you two?

-Of course you can, lie there! She said putting the little girl on the bed. And now, the most dangerous leap of an acrobat in the world! She said taking a somersault and lying on the did I go?

-Silly as always, but good! Goldie said.

-I agree!

-What did you say, Scroogie?

-Nothing honey!

-OK!

Meanwhile, in one of the streets where Meredith spent her vacation with her parents, a dirty duck with the brown feathers of the sewage came out from one of the manholes. He took a pistol and said:

-It's time to finish the service I started!

The next day they returned to Duckburg. Scrooge said:

-My dear!

-Yes? Meredith said.

-It looks like you're going to have to go work with me today, I'm going to build the mall in the desert and we have to use the partnership between our companies because it's a network of building materials stores, is not it?

-Yes, but I didn't let you in charge of everything?

-That's not how it works, if I command everything, it will not belong to you anymore!

-True, my father would disapprove of that!

-So let's go?

-Do what? She said getting up from her chair.

They went to work, meanwhile, Louie was the first to realize that Goldie had disappeared.

-Hey guys, where's Goldie?

They also perceive and begin to get immensely concerned, especially Fergus.

-Where's my sister? He said, starting to cry.

-Calm down, Fergus, it's going to be all right! April said taking him into his lap and hugging him.

-But where would she go? May asked.

-Exactly, nowhere, she always goes out with us! Dewey said.

-Guys, staying here arguing is not going to work, we have to tell the school's principal! Huey said.

Upon entering the school, the principal communicated the police and began the searches. Soon after, she called the money bin and Meredith answered:

-Hello?

-Hey, is Mrs. McDuck? Downy Goldie's mom?

-It's me, did something happen?

-You must first sit down and be calm!

-Oh my God, what happened to Goldie? She asked sitting up.

\- ... Your daughter disappeared!

She dropped the phone, shocked with the notice.

When he heard the sound of falling phone, Scrooge went to her and also heard the news.

-We're going there immediately! He said pulling off the phone and comforting Meredith.

-My love, be calm ...

-I want to see my daughter! She said crying.

-Calma, she said that the cops are already looking for her, everything will be fine! He said hugging her.

The phone rang again and she answered:

-Hello?

-Meredith ... Do you recognize me?

-... Damien?

-Deja vu, huh?

-Where's Goldie?

-What did you do to my daughter? Scrooge screamed in fury.

-Tell the old man to calm down, nothing will happen to the brat. If you want to see her again, you have to get to that address!

She took out a paper, a pen and wrote.

-You have to promise me nothing will happen to her!

-I'm a word duck, not a minute later!

-As you wish! She said, hanging up the phone.

-Who was?

-... Damian!

-How did he escape the madhouse?

-That's not important, I have to be there at seven!

-You, me and the police. He can't kidnap a child, run away and get away unpunished!

-You right, he messes with the wrong family!

he can still do us harm!-Alright, he messes with the wrong family!


	24. Chapter 24

Missing 15 minutes for 7 hours, Meredith said:

-It's the time!

-We're going too! Louie said.

-No, it could be dangerous. You guys stay here and call us if you have any problems! Scrooge said.

When they went out with the police, April shouted:

-Let's go!

At the 7 o'clock beat, she said,

-I have to get inside that house!

-I'll go with you! Scrooge said holding her by the hand.

-No, you stay here. If you see that I brought someone else and the police, he can do something with Goldie!

-... You're right, be careful and go back with her! He said hugging her.

-I'll try!

She approached the abandoned building and entered through the rusty door full of broken glass.

-I thought I was not coming, that's the deal: Your life for hers!

-How could I not come? Now free her!

-As I said, I'm a duck of word! He said freeing her of the ropes and the tape in the mouth so as not to scream.

She ran to her mother and hugged her, Meredith said, running her hands through her hair as if it were the last time she would do that:

-Darling, you have to get out of here!

-I don't want to leave you!

-I'm not asking! She said leading Goldie out, where she ran to Scrooge.

He hugged her and said:

-Goldie, we'd so worried about you. Are ye ok my love? Has he done anything bad to you?

He searched her to see if she had any injuries.

-Nothing, but he can kill my mommy!

The cops approached the house as quietly as possible. Meanwhile, he pointed the pistol at her and said:

-It looks like you will not have such a different fate from your parents!

Knowing fate that awaited her, but still brave and firm with a lion's heart, Meredith moved closer to him and pressed the pistol to her chest, saying:

-Go on, squeeze the trigger!

-Uh? He said a little confused as to her request.

-Go on, at least so I meet my parents again!

In that instant, he realized that everything he did up to that point was in vain, because he never achieved his true purpose with all that.

He dropped the pistol and said:

-I can't do this to you, what good is that if I never got your love? I hope you can forgive me someday!

-I forgive you, Damian. As long as you surrender yourself the police to pay for everything you've done!

He nodded and they smiled at each other. Until the sound of an shot cut the silence and he fell to the ground, dead.

She looked horrified at his corpse as the cops surrounded him with their guns pointed.

Scrooge entered the abandoned house and took her outside, where he, she and Goldie hugged each other very hard.

-I didn't think I'd ever see you or the rest of our family again! Little Goldie said as tears flowed from her eyes of joy and dread.

-The worst is over, little daughter, it's all right now! Scrooge said hugging her farther in his arms.

Meanwhile, April got to where they were with everyone in his car and Fergus quickly went out to hug his sister:

-Good that you're okay, big sister. I thought I'd lose you forever!

-That will never happen, we are twins, the meaning of separation does not exist for us! She said hugging him again.

Watching their interaction, Donald was saddened by the memories he had with his interaction with Della. Fergus noticed and asked:

-Cousin Donald, are you all right?

-Yes, I'm fine, Fergus!

-Hmm, maybe a hug can cheer you up! Goldie said and they both hugged him.

-Thank you, I feel better now!

-It's not over yet, people, attack him with love! Fergus shouted.

Everyone hugged him and Meredith said:

-We are your family and we love you, never forget that!

-I will never forget!

Months later...

Scrooge came home from work, Meredith ran up to him and he spun her into his arms.

-Sweetie, I have something to tell you!

-You can tell me anything!

As the conversation went on, the children and the rest of the staff heard behind a wall.

-... I'm pregnant again, surprise!

-It made my day even more special than just with your presence! He said hugging her.

-Now it's time for the balloons!

Nothing happened and she said a little louder:

-I said, now it's time for balloons!

-Oh, the balloons! June said pushing the button of a remote control and balloons fell on both of them.

-How did they put those balloons up there? He said looking at the ceiling.

-I have no idea! She said hugging him again.


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone congratulated them and Nana said taking Webby in her arms:

-Well, since so much news is rolling, I also have one to tell, especially for you, little Webby!

-I'm not that small, I'm already thirteen!

-Is it true, you want me to stop?

-Yes!

-Then I stop!

-Thanks!

-Anything dear!

-Focus Anna! Beakley said.

-Ah, the novelty is that I and B.B. baby ...

-Oh, stop! Mrs. Beakley said blushing.

-We are dating!

-I knew, I knew, I'm the best Cupid! Meredith said celebrating and boasting.

-That's very cool, I have 2 grandmothers now! Webby said hugging them.

-But to prove it even though it's official, you have to kiss! May said.

-What? They both said at the same time.

-All the couples who love each other do that, huh my love? April said hugging Huey.

-In fact, despite sharing thousands of bacteria together!

-Kiss, kiss, kiss ... They began to repeat.

They kissed quickly because they did not do it in public. Anna covered her red cheeks and asked:

-Satisfied?

-Yes! Webby said.

1 week later ...

Only 1 week left for Meredith's birthday (January 26).

-Next week is already your birthday, still a young girl compared to me!

-I think so, why?

-We need to pick the theme of your birthday party!

-Knowing you how I know you, Scrooge, you do not like festivities!

-But you like it, I make that little sacrifice for you!

-Awww, my love! She said hugging him.-And can it be any subject at all?

-Since the budget allows!

-Okay, may be the theme of Rio de Janeiro, where people jump carnival!

-Carnival? Louie asked.

-It's a popular party in Brazil, Louie. People go out on the street with costumes, spray cans with foam inside and dance, it's called "jump carnival"!

-It looks fun! April said.-I'm in!

-Me too! May said.

-Okay, we've already decided the theme, I'll organize everything, it's my thing! Huey said.

-Perfect, can you arrange songs in Portuguese?

-Portuguese?

-Sim, eu falo muito bem português!

-Am ... Translate, please! June said.

-I said I speak portuguese very well!

When are we going to call people?

-One thing at a time, my dear. Huey!

-Yes, Uncle Scrooge?

-Are you interested in being the party's organizer?

-Of course, I am immensely honored, I already imagine all the lists and researches that I will have to do! He said excitedly.

-Sister, no offense, but your boyfriend is a nerd of the brabes! May said.

-I do not care about him being nerdy, if he's happy like that, I'm happy!

She'd told no one but Webby, but she'd felt things different for Lena. Webby advised her to follow her heart, but she had no idea what to do.

1 week later ...

The day of the party arrived and Huey was in her last lectures, Ashley was his assistant:

-150 spray cans with white foam!

-Conferred!

He marked everything in a notepad.

-20 barrels of soda?

-Conferred!

-I hope it's enough for all the guests, the serpentine cans?

-Conferred!

-Hats, sunglasses, marabouts and masks are in place?

-Conferred!

-And the food?

-Conferred too!

-Traditional Brazilian music? We need a lot of electronic and pop music too!

-Conferred, the speakers are already here!

-The karaoke?

-Conferred with the stage!

-Ballad lights?

-Conferred!

-The cameras to record the most fun moments of the party?

-Conferred!

-The decoration?

-See yourself looking up, you spent the day looking at this notepad!

-It's beautiful and nothing is out of place, I officially close the organization, you were very helpful at the time Ashley, thank you!

-You're welcome, it was fun to spend time with you!

-I say the same!

Time skip:

At the party, he put on a marabout and glasses when Meredith hugged him and said,

-Thank you so much Huey, this party is incredible!

-It's my gift to you!

-Okay, but I'll give you 3000 dollars when the party is over. Do not tell your uncle Scrooge!

-Okay! He said hugging her.

Let's have fun now!

Meanwhile, Lena laid a hand on April's shoulder.

-Hi April!

She was startled and turned.

-Lena, you're back from the trip!

-Did you think I would miss this party? Do you wanna dance?

-...Of course!

They danced until April to say:

-I think I'll get some soda!

-Get it for me too!

-Okay!

She picked it up, only it was a barrel with alcohol for another party.


	26. Chapter 26

Months later...

-Very well, they arrive with the baby in fifteen minutes, so get ready ... Huey said before being cut off by them.

-To say "surprise", at the same time. We already know what to do Huey, relax! April said.

-Well, let's wait now!

-Surprise! They said coming in through the door.

-But you guys did not say they were coming in 15 minutes? Dewey asked.

-I lied, you choose her name, Scrooge! Meredith said.

-Once, I read an Brazilian book that was very beautiful, but sad. The protagonist was called Inocência. I'll call her Inocência!

-I agree, that book is really tragic. Oh, I forgot to tell you that tomorrow I have an important business trip. Who would have thought I would become a businesswoman?

-No one would say, I'm proud of you darling!

-And I will be even more proud when you do a great job taking care of kids for 6 days! She said hugging him.

-Really ... Wait, six days?

-Yeah, but I'm sure you can handle it!

-No i can't!

-Yes yes everyone will be out these days and you will have to take care of the kids!

-That word is new in my vocabulary, but if I have 3 children, I can!

-That's the spirit!

-And teenagers, me and the boys are mostly teenagers! Webby said.

-Whatever!

-Can I hold Inocência? May asked.

-Of course! Meredith put her in her arms.

-Then it's me! June said.

The next day, he came home from work with a bicycle in his hand.

-Louie you left your bike in the entrance, I will not take it next time!

When he entered the house, Dewey was talking on the phone:

-And who's going to open their show? Really? Really? No, really, really ...

-Dewey, shut up!

-When do they start selling tickets for the show?

-Where's your brother?

He picked up the phone and hung up.

-Uncle Scrooge, how rude!

-And ignoring me is not ignorance enough? And you know you can only talk on the phone 5 minutes, that way the light bill goes high!

-And how do you know I've been on the phone for five minutes?

-Because I've been calling at here half an hour since I left work!

-It was you? That's why we need a second line!

-No, that's why you need to use call waiting, because it could be a very important business matter!

-Yes, you are right. Can you advance on my allowance?

-Unfortunately it will not, right? Dewey said it.

-That stupid phone rule is not fair!

-She's fair to me, I'm the one who pays the bills!

-Uncle Scrooge, no one deserves!

-The house is mine, the rules are mine. Turn off the phone and stay tuned!

Arriving in the boys' room, he said:

-What's up?

-Should not you knock on the door? Louie asked.

-And you should not know how to read? I already talked about the bike in the driveway, next time I'll ask Launchpad to go over her, hello I'm talking to you. Your bedroom is a mess!

-But it's my mess, I wanted it to be more messy!

-Oh, so I'll leave it to 5-star Louie style! He said starting to mess things up.- Look at this pizza, it's peperone, mozzarella, I think it's penicillin!

-Don't throw away, I can still eat!

-No, I'll leave it in an easier place to catch! He said throwing it on the floor. -You know you shouldn't bring food into the bedroom. It attracts ants and sometimes a few cheap ones!

Time skip:

Louie called everyone to talk to him:

-We will not tolerate this anymore, let's defend our rights and end oppression!

-Really? And what do the revolutionaries want? Scrooge asked.

-Look, we're tired of taking orders, we will not tolerate this anymore!

-Is that so? A family coup, how interesting. And who's the head behind all this?

-You can talk to the leader! Louie said.

-Let's see if you can understand, think of me as Darth Vader and this is my empire. And the last thing you will want is for the empire to counterattack!

-Don't you think you're exaggerating? April asked.

-No, my rules were made to protect them from their own imbecilities. I guarantee you would not last a week without them!

-You are wrong, we know how to take care of ourselves!

Really? And you all agree?

-No doubt! Fergus, Goldie, Harris, April, May, June, Dewey, Huey and Webby said.

-Let's do the following: In the next 4 days there are no more rules in this house, I provide the food and the ceiling. Even bail money if it's necessary, but that's it, and if these days go by without consulting me at all, there will be no more rules in this house!

Really? Webby said.

-You mean the rules are over?

-That's what you guys heard. But if they give up, they'll have to give me a hug and say, "I've been a complete fool and you're the best great-uncle/dad in the whole world". Tract?

-Tract! They all said.

-Fine, 4 days from that time. Goodbye, my independent pupils!

-He thinks we can not take care of ourselves!

-But my brother and I could not take care of us, we are only 2 and a half years old! Goldie said.

-Don't worry, Goldie, we'll help! June said.

-Yes, we must hold together. He will try to separate us, but we have to be like the Musketeers: One for all and all for one!

-I agree, this may be the best time of our lives. We're all in! May.

-I'm going to McDonalds now, who would like to go along? He said opening the door.

-We're out! Goldie, Fergus, Huey, April, Webby, June, May and Harris said.

-What a heck, and our tract? Louie said.

-There's food in the middle, there's no tract anymore! Harris said.

-You really know me! Webby said.

-Everyone knows what to say!

-We were complete fools and you're the best uncle great uncle/dad of the whole world! They said at the same time and embrace him.

-I know!

-Come on, daddy! Goldie said.

-And there are only two left! He said leaving with the others.

In the evening at dinner, he asked:

-How's the food?

-Perfect! The twins said.

-Better than McDonalds! April said.

Dewey arrived and when he went to eat, he took it back and said:

-You must have had a huge appetite talking on the phone, right?

-Wait, you said you were going to give the food!

-Yes, but he's not here. This food is just for me, my children and my great nephews!

Louie came and said:

-Hey, Scroogie? I am planning to smoke during meals, what do you think?

-I don't care, that cigar is chocolate!

-Yeah, well at will. What is the range?

-I and the kids are eating ribs with that sauce you like, but for both of you I went out and bought a nice chicken! He said getting a raw chicken.

In the morning while he was getting Fergus and Goldie ready to go to school, he asked:

-And how are the rebels?

-Dewey's almost quitting! Goldie said.

-Continue to bring the information agent 29 and agent 30!

He tried to kiss Fergus's cheek, but he ducked.

-No, you know I don't like kisses much!

-OK!

He quickly kissed his son's face.

-Oh, dad!

-I love you Fergus!

-Yeah, I love you too!

Dewey hurried down the stairs and he said,

-Good morning, Aurora!

-Why didn't you wake me up to go to school?

-It's not my job now!

-But you always wake me up!

-You remembered, you're independent now. Buy your alarm clock!

-Uncle Scrooge, I can not go to school like this!

-Listen, why don't you come by our side? Forget this silly total freedom. Because on our side the staff is awake, we have a hairbrush, we have a huge and comfortable car that runs a lot and takes you to school!

-And the food is good! Harris said.

-No, you can't handle him that easy! Louie said holding him by the shoulders.

-He can't? Dewey asked.

-No, we are united. I'll take you on my bike to school!

-I've already seen everyone saying, "Look at that Bedouin on a camel." Which one of the comfortable cars do you want to use to go to school today?

-The limousine is fine!

-Great choice, will be very well stopped in front of the donut shop because we will eat many. There's room for one more, who wants to come with us?

-No Dewey stay away from the light! Louie said covering his mouth when he was about to give up.-Let's go to school!

Time skip:

-You're all right here at the mansion, my dear. Our little kids are making cards and miss you and from their little sister. And the other bad kids are enjoying their freedom. And I think that one of them is weakening!

\- Is it Meredith? Dewey asked.

-Yes!

-Can I talk to her?

-Of course you can. Bye honey, I love you! He said hanging up the phone.-Do you want change coins?


	27. Chapter 27

-What happened to your knee? Fergus asked.

-I fell on the floor again with Louie's bicycle!

-I heard she doesn't have airbags like my cars!

-I'm hungry, I can not sleep, my knee is all blown and my head feathers are all tangled, I'm in serious trouble, Uncle Scrooge!

-And you think you're in trouble? Me and the kids go to the concert of that rock band that you are a fan and we have a ticket left, but we have no idea who to take!

-Do you like Featherweights?

-We love it!

-It is true! May said.

-I would love to take you with us Dewey, but it would be against the rules right? And you know how hard we rulemakers are!

-Then who are we going to take? Harris asked.

-Who are we taking, little princess? He asked Goldie.

-My doll!

-Your doll, okay!

-Is that ridiculous doll going to win the ticket?

-Yes and she's not ridiculous! Goldie said showing her tongue to him.

-What's up Scroogie? Louie asked as he scratched his hand non-stop.

-I'm fine, but you have an itchy hand because?

-Only a few ants on my side of the room, no big deal!

-Okay, then let's go kids. We can not miss the show!

-Wait, I'll go with you guys! Dewey said.

-No Dewey and our tract?

-Forget the tract, I want to be woken up, to go to school by car and see the show!

-It seems we have come to a solemn moment! Scrooge said.

-Dewey, none of this matters now: Now all that matters is to beat the creature!

-He's too powerful, without Meredith here he'll let us die, so listen to me my brother: My social life is a mess, today I had to sit with the exchange students, my world is crumbling, do you understood me? He said holding Louie by the collar of his sweatshirt.-I'm ready to join you!

-Welcome, Dewey!

-I was a complete idiot and you're the best great-uncle in the world! He said hugging him.

-The worst is that I know, you can throw in the towel, too, Louie. Save the appearances, we will not think worse of you that we already think!

-I will not surrender!

-Whatever you say, let's go guys. And there here only one, a fool!

Time skip:

At night he asked:

-Where are you going Louie?

-If you really want to know Scroogie, I'll bike to Cape Suzette!

-By talking about a bike, something funny happened: I've warned you several times not to leave your bike in the driveway and look what happened: I accidentally drove over it with the car, 10 times. But don't worry, the other half is intact!

-And? I don't need this, I'll walk and I will not tell you when to come back!

-Uuuhh adventure!

Time skip:

He arrived and saw Scrooge sitting in his window:

-Look there, the rebel without a cause, what happened with the all night? It is midnight!

-It's all closed!

-It must be because we live in Duckburg, Calisota. The city that always sleeps, heh? Are you sure you don't want to come to my side?

-Forget it!

-Okay!

He tried to open the door of the house and said:

-The door doesn't open, my keys don't work!

-It must be because I changed the locks!

-Then open the door so I can come in!

-Unfortunately I can't, because we have one more rule in this house: No door open between midnight until six in the morning, just imagine: Rules!

-And what will I do until six in the morning?

-Whatever you want, the hook store must still be open. I would love to continue with the chat, but the six of the matina will arrive very fast, I'm going to sleep. Bye bye, hey, I love you my little brother!

He came in and said closing the windows:

-I'd better close those windows, i never know who might want to get in, huh? See you tomorrow!

In the morning, Fergus said looking out the window:

-Daddy, Louie is sleeping on the grass!

-Don't worry, he'll wake up at 3,2,1 ...

He turned on the sprinklers and he stood up:

-Ahhhhhh!

He entered the house again.

-Good morning, Tarzan! Scrooge said.

-They forgot to bury you! Dewey said.

-That's what happens when you sleep on the lawn recently fertilized. Can I talk to you? In particular!

-I have nothing to hide from the children in this house. You can say whatever you want!

-You're right, obeying the rules is important!

-Interesting theory, how did you come to that conclusion?

-It's how we show our gratitude for all the good things you do for us!

Can you say that again? It was so beautiful!

-It's how we show our gratitude for all the good things you do for us!

-That's beautiful, I'm proud of you, I thought you would not last. And what else did you learn?

-What I love being part of this family and when dawn arrives, dogs come here to pee!

-How disgusting, honey! June said.

-It was the only time I felt warm. I was an idiot and you're the best great-uncle in the world. Give me a hug!

-No, with that stench i can't! He said running.

-Hey, tract is tract, give me a hug! Louie said chased after him.


	28. Chapter 28

6 years later ...

-Okay guys, today is a very special day for Meredith because she's been working for the last 6 years! Scrooge said.

-Do you always celebrate parties for those who complete 6 years of work at McDuck Enterprises? Huey asked.

-Yes, she's stressed, so I need you all to behave and help me make the day as special and peaceful as possible!

Dad, you worry too much! Goldie said.

-She's right, everything will be fine! June said.

-I don't know what the problem is, I was not like that when I graduated in third grade! Louie said.

-It's because you've prepared yourself 8 years for that! Scrooge said and everyone laughed.-Louie, did you get the makeup Meredith asked for?

-Yes and put it in the room!

-Great!

Meredith screamed loudly and he went upstairs to the bedroom.

-What happened my love?

-That happened! She said turning around and revealing the feathers on her face all stained.

-Oh, I mean, dammit. But it's not so bad darling!

-Of course it is, I already washed with water, with alcohol and everything, nothing worked!

-Can you explain why your face looked like this?

-It's very funny you ask me that question, remember I asked you to get the makeup I asked for?

-Yes, you did, right?

-I got it, now I want you to read it here! She said showing off her makeup.-Are you reading "Rest your skin"?

-Rest in peace?

-This is makeup for corpses, you bought me makeup for dead people!

-Look, justice be done, my love, I bought the makeup and delegated the task to Louie!

-That's what you did, you gave Louie a task for something I should put on my face!

-I didn't think he could do such stupidity!

-You do not think of anything, Scrooge, look at my face! She said starting to cry again.

-Darling ...

-What do I do now?

He went downstairs and called for Louie:

-Louie, your aunt sent you a present!

-A gift? Is money? Some treasure?

-It is! He said patting Louie on the head.

-What did he do? June asked.

-He bought a corpse make-up for his great-aunt!

-What is your problem, animal? She said tapping his head too.

-Let's make sure you're not going to cause any more disasters, did you get her camera and her present?

-Yes, except for those two things!

-You had nothing else to do?

-I had things to do, right, sweetheart? He said hugging June.

-Be quiet, be quiet! She ordered.

-Lad, go get things!

-I go! He said going out with June.

-Not those things, Fergus, let's check out our part, okay?

-Yeah!

-Did you get your mother's shoes?

-Yes!

-The bag?

-Yes!

-The earrings?

-Yes!

-Did you pay for everything?

-An .. Did I pay?

-Of course not, get the necklace, here's the receipt!

-It's for now! He said retiring.

-Is there anything I can do? Goldie asked down the stairs.

-Yes, my dear, I want you to go to mommy's room and tell her how beautiful she looks!

-Okay!

She went upstairs to the bedroom.

-Hi, Mom, you're ... Aaaahhhh! She said, coming down the stairs, screaming in fright.

-Did you two get everything? He asked when June and Louie returned.

-Yeah, I got the camera! June replied.

And I got the bracelet!

-The state of your clothes, it wasn't just what you two did!

-Now I'm going to give my aunt the bracelet in your name! Louie said up the stairs.-Hi Meredith, look what I brought to ... Aaaahhh! He also screamed in terror down the stairs.

Time skip:

She placed one of the earrings, but the other rolled toward the door. When she reached down to pick him up, Scrooge opened the door and hit her in the beak.

-Oh, my beak!

-My dear, I didn't do this of purpose! He said trying to hug her, but she ran.

-Stay away from me, whenever you get close to me something bad happens, now my beak will turn purple and it's bleeding, what's going to happen next?

-You know I would never hurt you on purpose!

-... Okay, I'm so stressed!

-That's normal, it was the same with Emily Quackfaster in the six years she worked at the company in nineteen hundred and if I reveal the rest I lose my throat!

Time skip:

-Is her beak purple? Huey asked incredulously.

-I wouldn't say purple, it's a little reddish, yellowsh, bluish, something ugly ...

-I'm coming down the stairs! She screamed.

-Okay, guys, whatever you say, do not look in her face and smile. Hi my pretty lassie!

-How I am? She asked.

-It's very ... Beautiful Mom! Inocência smiled coyly.

-Yes, it's as if nothing had happened, right Inocência? He asked again.

-Yes, Dad!

-Then you guys can't see that some feathers on my face have fallen?

-No, you look beautiful! April lied.

-But how's my purple beak? You do not see the purple beak, because that's wonderful, I was so worried!

-Purple beak? What purple beak? Fergus asked.

-Okay, it's okay then!

Arriving at the awards, she said turning around:

-I can't do this, Scrooge, let's go home!

-Of course not, you have to go there!

-But look at me!

-Even with the purple beak, some of the feathers of the face fallen and the face stained, you continue the most beautiful duck that I have ever seen in my life!

-It is true?

-From the bottom of my heart Mere, you deserve this after working hard at the company for 6 years, I'm proud of you! He said kissing her.

She smiled and called her name:

-Meredith O'Gilt Silver McDuck!

-I love you!

-You don't love me at all, I look like a monster! She said rising on the stage.

-Okay, I've always been a kid duck, I still am. But working I could realize that I can be an adult too and leave the things I love aside because they are childish is a stupid thing. I really appreciate this homage and I really love my wonderful family, I love you!

Everyone applauded and Scrooge shouted:

-I love you my love!

-I love you more!

-I love you more!

-No, I love you!

-I love you the size of the world!

-I already said that I love you, okay?

Time skip:

At night, Inocência went to her parents' room and Meredith asked:

-What was my love? Another nightmare?

-No, I think it's insomnia!

-Do you think if you drink milk you can sleep? Scrooge asked.

-I think so!

-So let's go! He said carrying her in his back.

-Scrooge doesn't do this, you will wake her up more!

-Okay!

Arriving downstairs, they found June and Louie awake.

-June, what are you doing here at this hour? You can come back here always, but at 5 in the morning it's a little strange!

-She called me and asked us to talk! Louie said.-We want to say something to you both!

-You can tell us anything! Meredith said putting her hand on his shoulder.

-She's pregnant! He said holding her hand.


	29. Chapter 29

Meredith froze at the news.

-You see what you did Louie, Meredith, wake up! He told her to sit on the chair and slap her face.

-Scrooge? My Goodness I had such a horrible nightmare!

-We went to the kitchen with Inocência, and Louie said June was pregnant?

-Yes, how do you know about my dream? She asked in amazement.

-It was not a dream, Meredith!

-Dammit, what's Donald going to say?

-I don't know, but he'll be the first to hear from us tomorrow!

Time skip:

-Donald, we need to talk to you! Scrooge called him.

-Yes?

-We need you to sit here by my side! Meredith said.

He sat next to her and asked:

-Anything very serious happened?

-From the point of view!

-I'm curious, tell me!

-June and Louie are going to be parents!

-... What? Oh no, I can not be great-uncle so soon!

-Darling, stay here taking care of Donald I'm going to work! Scrooge said.

-Okay, I love you!

-Love you too! He said withdrawing from the living room.

-So what are we going to do with it? Am I allowed to torture him? Meredith talked to him.

-No Meredith, he's still our nephew, we can not be so hard on him!

Skip:

He kept beating Louie with a pillow. Meredith held him from behind:

-Why are you holding me? I want to hit him!

-Donald, remember when you said we could not be too hard on him?

-Who said that?

-You said that. Now calm down!

-I'm very calm! He screamed.

-Listen Louie ... She said before Donald hit him with the pillow again.

Meredith held it and Louie asked,

-Can I say something before I get my death sentence?

-Yes, we'd love to hear what you have to say now!

-I'm sorry if I upsed you guys!

-It's a beginning! Donald said.

-But that's a good thing!

-You think? Meredith asked.

-Yes, I love June too much!

-Yes! They both said at the same time.

-And she loves me too much too!

-Yes! They said it again.

-And we'll have a baby we'll both love!

-This is perfect right? It's such a perfect idea that I'm going to create a hologram from your great-uncle, before I hit you with that pillow with a stone in it! She said putting the device on the floor and Scrooge's hologram appeared.

-I want you three to hear my plan! He said.

-Oh, he has a plan! Scrooge said.

-We didn't know you had a plan, Louie! Meredith said.

-Okay, sit down and tell us your plan before I kick you where it hurts! Donald said.

-Okay, June and I are getting married!

-That solves everything!

-Yes! Meredith said.

-He solved the case of this unwanted pregnancy just like that! Donald said snapping the fingers of his right hand.

-But Louie, tell me something else!

-What?

-Where do you, your wife and your baby go to live? Meredith asked.

-I think Uncle Scrooge's going to let me stay in the garage, since Launchpad does not live there anymore!

-Oh, so you and your wife and your baby are going to live in a garage? We have an American dream right here! Donald said.-The baby can play in the oil slick, he'll have his own slide!

-Exactly and he can stay under the pruning shears to be able to develop the motor coordination!

-And if the baby feels cold we can heat it in the exhaust, you thought of all that, right?

-You all make it look like a dumb plan!

-I can't believe it! Donald said.

-But under those circumstances, I was thinking of staying in the room!

-With your brothers? They will never want a baby crying at night! Donald said.

-You can mock all you want, Uncle Donald, but that does not change the facts!

-Fact, let's review the facts, the facts are: You have no job, have no education and have no idea how to survive in the world, but you have the young lass to procreate and bring another idiot to this world!

-Let's find a way out!

-"Let's find a way out" he said!

-Yeah, that was stupid! Meredith said.

Time skip:

Inocência went downstairs and asked her parents:

-Mom, Dad, is it true Louie and June going have a baby?

-Regrettably, yes, coconut candy! Scrooge said.

-Woo-hoo, I'll be the best cousin in the world! She said climbing the stairs again to return to play with her siblings.

-Look at the man with the plan, Louie, I want to talk to you!

-Yes, Uncle Scrooge?

-I'd like to give you a chance!

-What chance?

-Well, you're about to have a child, so I think I'm going to need a job!

-Maybe 2! Meredith said.

-I want to offer you a job working in the company!

-OK. At where?

-In the water and energy McDuck, or if you want in the SilverDreams chain of stores if you want!

-I don't know if I should take it, I'd stay away from June when she goes to college!

-You have many difficult decisions to make, right?

-Yes, I'll take her to college and see what happens!

Time skip:

-What did your aunt say? He asked June.

-She wasn't happy at all!

-I was very afraid of it, and your dad?

-He said something about opening your skull the next time you meet him and he wants to talk to you!

-Oh no!

-He said you'd better have serious plans for the three of us!

-I have: Let's finish lunch!

-And then?

-It's the only thing I know for now!

-I have plans: I'm going to college to finish the last year of medicine, we have the baby and then we get a job to buy a house!

-And can we have a dog too?

-Yes and then we can get married!

-Could his name be Mr. Wet Muzzle?

-Yes, after the wedding I'm going to set up a clinic ...

-Can he sleep with us?

-Yes if he doesn't lick the baby!

-Okay!

-As I was saying, I start to set up a pediatric clinic and ...

-Let's train him?

-Who?

-Mr. Wet Muzzle!

-Stop with that dog, okay? Let's have the dog. I want you to concentrate: now more than ever we have to start acting more seriously, I think it's true that when you have kids, you officially become an adult!

-Uncle Scrooge offered a job at his enterprise, but that means we have to separate!

-And what did you say?

-I said we would talk, but I think like this: You go to college and I get a job near her and then we can see each other every day!

-You have to accept the work of your uncle, why else would you give him a better chance?

-... You're right, I will!

The next day, before picking up the boys to go to college, April asked:

-Will Louie work with you?

-If he goes, he's late!

-Don't be so hard on him Uncle Scrooge, this may take a while! Donald said.

-It can't be long, I have 9 months to turn that boy into a father!

-Yeah, stopping to think is scary!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Here begins the Fenton x Donald's arc

Donald prepared to leave.

-Where are you going? Meredith asked.

-Seeing Daisy, she said there's something very important to tell me!

-So good luck, I hope it's not a bad thing!

-I hope so, thanks! He said through the door.

-He's very happy with her right? She asked Scrooge.

-Yes, he loves her very much, but not as much as I love you!

-Awww stop being so cute! She said hugging him.

Time skip:

He entered crying.

-Uncle Donald, what happened? Louie asked.

-Nothing! He said going to the bedroom to cry more.

-What happened to him? Meredith asked.

-I don't know, I think I'll talk to him!

-No, I think I'd better talk. It's a conversation from aunt to nephew! She said coming up the stairs.

-Okay!

She entered the room, sat down next to him and asked:

-Donald what happened? You can tell me!

-She left me and I do not remember doing anything wrong and I don't know if I can live without her!

-Of course you will, you have a family here who loves you very much! She said hugging him.-But tell me exactly what happened when you two met!

He raised his head and began to tell:

-I went to the place where she told me to go and everything was normal!

-And then?

-We started to talk, until she said she wanted to say something serious with me, she said our relationship was without much salt and did not feel anything else for me! He said falling back into tears and crying on her shoulder.

-Everything will be fine, this will pass!

-Everybody tells me "this will pass", but it's never happening!

-Look, I know this is the last thing you want to hear, but I think you should move on!

-... You're right, she does not deserve my tears!

"That's the spirit, you should try new things too. That's what happened when I joined my first serious relationship at age 21, it's been a long time!

-So I have to get into these relationship sites?

-I don't know, but for people who are not very lucky, they go to these sites and sometimes it works!

-Then I'll try!

-Are you going to be happier then?

-Yes, thanks for comforting me! He said hugging her again.

-It's my duty as your aunt. I love you!

-I love you too!

1 month later...

He opened the relationship site, in the suggestions bar, he saw a person he had never told of his romantic intentions for him, by the time he had a girlfriend, with whom he married and had a daughter.

-Fenton? And if I ... No, it happened a long time ago and I decided not to go back, it's just a simple reminder of an unrequited lo ...

Before he finished the sentence, the computer sent out a notification noise and he receives the request from the unexpected person. He blushed and asked himself:

-And now? Do I accept it or not?

-I go with my eyes closed, the button I clicked, clicked!

He clicked accept and Fenton sent him a message:

Fenton: Hey !

-And now? What do I answer?

Donald: Hey too

Fenton: How are you tonight?

Donald: Not very well, but I'm swimming against the tide of life's disappointments

Fenton: Wow this is beautiful and sad at the same time, have you ever thought about being a poet?

Donald: I never thought, even because my college days were over and my ex girlfriend with whom I was together 10 years ago, broke up with me for no apparent reason, because we were doing well

Fenton: That's awful, sometimes people crush our hearts and just care about what they feel, you can believe, I've been through it

Donald: I believe we're beginning to understand each other

Fenton: Yeah, what if maybe we talked in person?

Donald: Like on a date?

Fenton: Yeah, but if you want to be more causal, we can have lunch or coffee

Donald: I would love to

Fenton: I'm so happy, I thought you would not accept it because I did not accept your feelings back then

Donald: How did you know? I never told you

Fenton: Looks are worth a thousand words, have you heard that saying?

Donald: Oh, I get it. Well, I have to sleep now, because tomorrow I have to go to work, but when I get home from work, do we talk more?

Fenton: Sure, but at six o'clock are you free tomorrow?

Donald: Yes, it's these hours that I get home from work.

Fenton: I'll get you, bye.

Donald: Okay, bye.

Donald Offline

He got up and celebrated with a little dance, Meredith appeared and said:

-Looks like someone is happy!

-I can say I am! He said blushing.-But I'm very nervous, he said come get me tomorrow to hang out!

-He? I didn't know you were in favor of diversity, I liked it. So who's the lucky guy? Can I know?

-You're my secret confidant, so I'll tell you ... Fenton!

-I've always noticed that you two would make a lovely couple, now I'll see it happen! She said hugging him.


	31. Chapter 31

When everyone came home from school, Goldie said:

-Family, I have a statement to make for all of you!

-You can talk honey! Scroog said.

-I'm a cheerleader! She said taking the pompoms out of her backpack.

-But how did you do it, my dear? I know you can only become a cheerleader at age 12 and you only have 8!

-Good...

Flashback:

She was in line with another 13-year-old girl. The leader-leader came to her and asked:

-Do you want to be a cheerleader?

-Yes!

-But you're only 7!

-8, but my father taught me everything I know!

-Look, you can come back when you're 12 ...

He saw the performance of the girl of 13 and said:

-Completely sloppy, are you still willing to take the test?

-Of course that's what I'm here for!

-Okay, number 14 is out. Get in there Goldie!

She made her performance and everyone gasped.

-Go Duckburg High School, show them what you know how to do, kick, hit, break, we do not come here to lose, give me a Duck!

-Duck! They screamed.

-Give me Burg!

-Burg!

-Then give me a high school now!

-High School!

-What does that shape mean?

-Duckburg High School!

-I'm not listening!

-Duckburg High School!

-You're in! The leader said giving the pompoms to her.

-I'm on the team! She said doing an x-jump.

End of flashbacks:

-This is my daughter! Scrooge said hugging her.

Donald went downstairs and said,

-I'm so nervous!

-You don't have to be nervous, relax, be yourself and don't eat anything with gravy! Meredith said straightening his tie.

-Why not?

-Don't dirty your clothes!

-Okay, thanks for the tip!

-Other tips: Turn off your cell phone!

-Okay!

The bell rang.

-Oh my God, it's him, what do I do now? He said starting to despair.

-Donald, control yourself! She said slapping his face.

He started to cry and she hugged him:

Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay?

-Yes!

-I answer! She said opening the door.-Hi Fenton!

-Good evening, Mrs. McDuck!

-You came to get my nephew?

-Yeah, is he ready?

-Yes, Donald!

Donald walked over to them.

-Hi Fenton!

-Hi, you look beautiful! Fenton praised him and blushed.

-Thanks, you too! Donald said putting his hand behind the back of his neck.

-Then we can go?

-..Of course!

-Get back before midnight and take good care of my uncle, have fun kids! April said talking to them as if she were a mother.

-What a beautiful thing you care about me, but you do not need to because I'm over 30 ... 25 years old!

Fenton laughed and said:

-Let's go!

April sighed and said:

-They grow so fast!

Time skip:

Arriving in the cafeteria, they talked a lot while drinking coffee.

-So what happened between you and that girl you married her? If she left you, I don't know how anyone could do this, I would never do that! Donald said.

He gave a cute little smile and said:

-Well, we were happy. She gave me the most precious gift of my life that is my little Hazel Grace, but one day she left me ... And I ... I do not even know where I went wrong. I did everything to be the duck she wanted me to be, but one day she came when I realized it was not me!

-At least you found out at the right time, there are people who spend the whole life with the wrong person and it hurts a lot! Donald said putting his hand under his.

The coin on the table rolled to the floor, when Donald picked it up, a high-speed car hit him. The driver left and asked:

-Are you alright?

-Yes, I have only minor injuries!"

-Don't you want to be taken to the doctor?

-No, it is not necessary. I have a first aid kit in my car so what matters is that you wanted to help! Fenton said taking Donald to his car.

-Yes thanks! Donald said.

-Then I can go without worry?

Yes, I'll be fine!

-So thank you for reassuring me!

-You're welcome!

Time skip:

After taking care of the injuries, Donald said:

-I'm sorry our first date ended like this!

-Don't worry, I really like your company. It was amazing!

They both looked into each other's eyes, closing their faces and kissing each other for the first time. After what seemed an eternity, they separated and Fenton said:

-I think I love you!

-I also think! Donald said smiling even wider.


	32. Chapter 32

The next day at the company, Webby, the girls, the boys, Gyro, Fenton and Meredith went into the work break room.

-And then? What did you think about yesterday's meeting? Meredith asked Fenton.

-More than incredible, I'm so in love. But what did Donald find? He liked? Did you think I was too romantic? He asked uncertainly.

-Why don't you ask him personally?And you can calm down, he liked it. You can rest easy for the next dates!

-We're doing great! He celebrated.

April picked up the camera and said,

-It's time for sausage's song now!

-Sausage's song? Fenton asked.

-Yes, we need another person, sing with us!

-Okay, I'm going to do the percussion too! He said taking out a clipboard.

Warning: Music may contain low slang words.

April: Everybody says sausage keep it going, eggs, bacon, grits

Sausage

Webby: I'm a skinny bitch, but I still take sausage

Louie: I got a fat ass, but I still take sausage

Dewey: I got a flat ass, but I still take sausage

Meredith: I'm a readhead, but I still take sausage

Fenton: I'm a bi cuban, but I still take sausage

Scrooge: Anhan I screwed up, sausage

Donald: I'm white and I'm thicke, but you know I get the sausage

May: Yeah I read books, but they all about sausage

All: Saus saus sausage

Lena pointed the camera at herself and ended:

Lena: I like girls, can I just take sausage?

-It was really cool, guys, even though you screwed up at the time, honey! Meredith said.

-Yes, you're going to end up becoming a meme! Fenton said.

Everyone laughed until the signal to return to work to play.

Back to work! He said.

Time skip:

At night, they were getting ready to go to Gideon's wedding. Scrooge shouted:

-We've got to be on the plane in exactly 10 minutes, guys!

-Relax Captain Hurry, why are you screaming? Meredith asked down the stairs.

-I don't want to be late for any other event, we are famous for our delays!

-Is it because the number of our family has increased considerably in recent years?

-Maybe you made me delay until my cousin Douglas's funeral!

-But you hated your cousin!

-That's why I wanted to be there early, I didn't want to miss anything!

-Can you wait a little? I'm almost ready, I just didn't decide which dress to wear, because they decided to get married at night?

-Because he has insomnia problems and she's ugly, now you can get dressed, please baby!

-Ok, okay, which one: Yellow or white?

-The yellow!

-Thank you, I'll wear white!

-If you're going to use white then why did you ask for my opinion?

-Because your opinion wasn't thought, I would choose!

-Now get ready!

-Okay!

Dewey went downstairs and Scrooge asked,

-Why aren't you ready?

-I don't want to go, I don't feel comfortable when our family gets together, Aunt Eliza always pinches my cheeks!

-And?

-My other cheeks!

-Look, let's go to this wedding, whether you like it or not, now go up the stairs, take a shower and wear your suit!

Inocência went into the living room with a popsicle in her hand.

-Look at her, you're going to be the most beautiful girl in the whole wedding, honey! Scrooge praised her.

-My butt is itchy!

-If you keep quiet. Sit on the couch and don't move!

-Can I finish my grape popsicle?

-No, my love, it will stain your beautiful dress!

-Please ... I love you daddy!

-...Alright, let me just cover it! He said putting a blanket over her dress.-Okay, now try to get stainted with it!

The phone rang:

-Hello? Yes it's me, I'm busy, can you call me another time?

Dewey went to Scrooge and said,

-Uncle Scrooge, I can't take a shower because Webby doesn't get out of the bathroom!

-Then use my bathroom, hello?

-It was my second choice, but Meredith is there!

-Okay, I'll sort this out. I can not talk now, but how about talking to the person who makes decisions in the house? He said passing the phone to Innocence.

-Can I tell you a joke? Had 2 tomatoes walking in the street, one of them says "Look the car" ...

He knocked on the door.

-Don't tease me, Dewey! She answered.

-It's not Dewey!

She left and he asked:

-What are you using?

-In the invitation it said to use "sensual sport"!

"That's not "sensual sportive", it's "verbal scandal", dress another outfit and let Dewey take a shower, you have 6 minutes to get ready!

Arriving in the room ...

-Meredith, you look more beautiful than usual!

-Really?

-Yes, it looks like an angel that fell from the sky turning into the most graceful duck!

-Thanks, how cute!

-You're ready? Let's go!

-I'm almost ready, what purse do you think I should wear?

-... Black!

-Really?

-Yes!

-Good choice, so I wear black!

-Halleluja Jesus!

-And now I need to change the dress so that it matches the purse!

No, it's a lie that I would never choose black, I hate that color!

-Scrooge you can not change your mind!

-Ah stop that, we only have 5 minutes!

-And?

-Ah, use whatever you want, but go soon! He said clapping his hands.

-Hey, never clap for me, what do you think I am? A tamed poodle? You want me to cross a burning ring?

-Only if it's in front of the plane's door!

Time skip:

-Okay, McDuck Express will will sail on 5, 4, 3, 2 ...

-We are ready! Donald said.

-Let's count, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Fergus, Goldie, Donald ... Where's Inocência?

-Inocência, get down, let's get you on the plane!

-But I'm ready!

-Then get down and let's go!

She went downstairs and Fergus asked:

-Inocência, why are you wearing your nymph fantasy?

-Daddy said I could wear the clothes I wanted because I soaked my other clothes!

-And who gave you grape popsicle with your other clothes? Meredith asked looking at him.

-Yes, who was the idiot? I'm going to bust him!

-Scrooge she can't come out like that, she's wearing wings!

-And? Don't you wear a thing with flaps too?

-Come on!

-Ok, I just want to leave this house, you better get out fast because every second of the day I discount the allowance!


	33. Chapter 33

A few months later ...

-Who's ready for this spring break? Meredith screamed very excitedly as she picked up a box.

-We! Everyone shouted.

-And you, Donald? It's ready?

-I already said that I will not!

\- Come on Donald, it's going to be a lot of fun!

-Wait, spring break? Scrooge asked.

-Yes!

-But we're not college students, is it all because of that white hair that did you find last week?

-Yes, it's just to remind me of college days ... When my hair was all red! She said running her hands through her hair.

-Middle age crisis!

-What did you say?

-I? Nothing!

Fergus crossed his arms and asked,

-Why can't we go to Spring break?

-You and your sisters are very small, son, but when you're all 18, you can go! Scrooge said hugging him.

-Okay ... Wait, 18 years?

-I love you!

-And Donald, as I suspected you would deny, I invited someone who is sure to make you change your mind about not going with us!

-I'm a decisive man, Meredith, nothing will change my mind!

-Guess who is?

-Launchpad?

The bell doorbell rang.

-Or then it may be ...

-I answer the door! He said running to the door.-Hi sweetheart!

-Hi honey Don! Fenton said kissing him.

-What brings you here?

-Meredith invited me to Spring Break!

-You go?

-Yes, it's going to be a lot of fun, you going too?

-Who's ready to go to Spring Break? Because this duck is!

Time skip:

Arriving at the party, Meredith put on a crown, a cloak, picked up a scepter and climbed to the top of her mansion's roof.

-Hey guys, here's the queen of spring break, ready to have fun for 3 days?

-We! Everyone shouted.

-Mostly us! Fenton said sitting on Donald's shoulders.

The days passed and the two made reindeer tattoos written "Spring break's mate" with each other's faces, jumped on bunging jump, and so on.

After all this, he said:

-I'm tired, Fenton!

-Tired of what?

-Of the spring break, I think I'm going to sleep!

-You don't have to leave the party because of me!

-It's not because of you, I want to go with you of your own free will, I swear!

-Okay, come on! He said with a smile.

They went to Donald's room and tried to watch TV, but the loud music did not allow it.

-Well, I do not think there's anything else we can do! Fenton said.

-Well, there is something we can do! Donald said as he ran his hands through Fenton's hair.

They blushed.

-Only if you want! Fenton said.

-I think that's all I want right now, can I ask you a question?

-Of course!

-Have you done this to another duck man?

-Yes and you?

-Never, it's going to be something new to me!

-Look, you do not need to if you do not want to ...

-Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, I want to do this because I love you!

-I love you too. I'll be delicate! He said caressing her in the face.-But you have no problem if we do it here in Meredith's mansion?

-Of course not, it's spring break! Donald said kissing him, but broke the kiss to ask.-I'm not going to get pregnant right?

-What kind of question is that? Fenton laughed.

-I'm just kidding, i know i can't get pregnant! He said laughing too.

The next day, as soon as he awoke, Fenton kissed him on the forehead and whispered:

-Good morning, copo de nieve!

Donald opened his eyes still sleepy and said with a smile:

-Good morning cinnamon cake!

The two of them stared at each other lovingly, until Dewey and Louie invaded the room and began to reach the two with water from water guns.

-Good morning, lovebirds! Louie said.

Fenton laughed, but Donald had a completely opposite reaction.

-Dewey, I think we'd better run!

-Immediately!

They ran and jumped in the pool to get him out of the way.

-Uff, we almost died!

-Totally, bro! Louie said doing a hi-5 with Dewey.

April began to float upside down in the water.

-April, April are you okay? Huey immediately said going to her.

-Ha, gotcha! She said.

-Haha, you got me, now I'll get you! He said throwing water at her.

-Only if I do! She said throwing water at him as well and they both laughed non-stop.

-So? What do you think of spring break? Meredith asked.

-You're right, it's cool! Scrooge replied.

-I said you would like it, let's bung jumping?

-Aren't you scared like you were on the zip line?

-Not anymore, it's spring break!

-I love your new version!


	34. Chapter 34

Donald found the boys and the chase started again. Until he hit a soda machine that fell under it, neither Launchpad was strong enough to lift it and the others would receive an electric charge because they were wet from the pool.

Fenton watched the commotion through the bedroom window and, seeing Donald in danger, acted immediately:

-Blathering blatherskite!

He came down and quickly pulled the machine off him, then took him in his arms.

-Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you injured? Is it hurting anything?

-I'm fine, it was just a scare. Thank you so much ... For saving my life!

As he approached to kiss him, Donald pushed him away and said,

-I have a boyfriend!

-I know! He whispered, raising the display and blinking.

Donald kissed him and everyone applauded.

-Donald really went in the spirit of spring break! Lena said.

-True, it's so cute! June replied.

2 days later ...

-Why are you so nervous, Uncle Donald? May asked.

-I'm going to meet Hazel today!

-What's the problem with that?

-What if she does not like me?

-Be yourself!

-Even like this, she will not like me!

-Okay, I'll get some tips on the internet!

Time skip:

Before he rang the bell, he took a deep breath.

-Hi sweetie, why are you in a suit? Fenton asked.

-I want to be presentable to meet Hazel. What time does it arrive?

-Gandra always brings you back at 7 o'clock!

-And what time is it? I didn't bring my watch!

-Six and a half! He said looking at the clock on the wall.

-It's going to take a while!

Meanwhile, Hazel asked her mother:

-How is P'pa's boyfriend?"

-I don't know, I just know he must be ridiculous!

-Of course not, P'pa chooses very well the people with whom he has relationships, unlike you!

Arriving at 7 o'clock, she touched the doorbell and when Fenton opened the door, Hazel immediately jumped into his arms.

-P'pa, how I missed you this weekend!

-Me too, honey!

-Well I need to go, Robert is waiting for me, bye Hazel!

-Bye mom!

-And Hazel, I wanted to introduce you to a very special person for me!

-I know who you are, but at the same time I don't know who you are. After a while, you understand!

Donald laughed and greeted her with a kiss in his hand:

-How are you, Hazel?

-Can't I complain and you?

-I'm great too!

-Where are we going today?

-To the amusement park! Fenton answered her.

-Amusement park? With roller coaster? Donald asked.

-Yeah, I don't think there's an amusement park without a roller coaster.-But if you don't want to go in that toy, it's okay!

-Still good! He breathed in relief.

Time skip:

Arriving, Hazel saw a teddy bear.

-I want that little bear!

-You have to win, winning the game, but I'm not very good at it. Are you, Donald? Fenton asked.

-I think I am, but the trick is to play on the guy's head and get the prize while he's fainted! He whispered and the three of them laughed.

He hit the bottles and gave the teddy to Hazel, who was very happy.

-Thank you Donald!

"You're welcome, little one!" He smiled.

Time skip:

-Well, time to go to bed, young lady! Fenton said.

-But P'pa, uaahhhh I'm not sleepy yet!

-Yes you are! He said taking her into his lap and leading her to her bedroom.

When he returned, Donald asked:

-She slept?

-Like an little angel, do you want me to take you home or do you want to sleep here?

-On here?

-Well on my side! He said hugging him.

-I don't think so, I'm going home!

-I take you there!

\- No need, I have my car. You can go to sleep!

-And to think that I have another 8 hours until I see your beautiful face again!

-Sleep well! Donald said kissing him and left.


	35. Chapter 35

The next day, Donald asked:

-Who is looking forward to the family's karaoke night?

-You're just looking forward because your boyfriend is coming too! Dewey said with a smug grin.

-Look, I'm not going to disguise it, that's why!

Everyone laughed.

-Well, taking advantage of the fact that we are all here together, May and I want to tell you something!

-It's not an unwanted pregnancy anymore, is it? Scrooge asked.

-More or less! Now that we're grown up, I'm only a year away from college, he's finishing high school and we're earning a living as DJs, we've decided to live together in an apartment!

-What? Huey and Louie said a little stupefied at the same time.

-What is the problem? Dewey asked.

-We've never lived apart from each other before! Huey said.-It's going to be a big change!

-Bros, we'll still see each other every day, she and I will not move from Duckburg! He said hugging the brothers.

-You're right, we never separated from each other, our bond surpasses any distance! Louie said.

-This is beautiful! Meredith said wiping away a tear.

-And I'm pregnant! May said to complement the news.

-That's very cool, sister! April said hugging her, along with June.

-We'll have our children at the same time! June said.

-And I thought you had gained weight! Harris said.

-What? Harris, you can never tell a woman that she's fat! Webby whispered to him.

-Oh, sister, you're as thin as a wall! He lied.

-Clown. Do you guys want to see the ultrasound dvd?

-We would love! Scrooge said.-You know the sex of the egg?

-No, we wanted it to be surprise, so let's see when we watch the dvd!

She put the dvd on the television and watched, until one thing surprised them too much, 3 eggs were circled, which meant: 3 ducklings.

-Triplets, let's have triplets! May celebrated as Dewey fainted.

When he awoke, Huey asked him,

-So what about the names?

-I think I have the three perfect names! May.

\- Let's see if they're cool! Fergus said.

-Della, Dumbella and Thelma if they are girls (these were the three names given to Huey's, Dewey's and Louie's mother), Augustus, Anderson and Alison if they're boys!

-Are perfect! He said putting his forehead against hers.-Hug on Uncle Donald! He shouted afterwards.

-What? Again? He asked as he was hugged by everyone.

-We love you so much! Louie said.

-Yes, I love you all, too. I'm too young to be a great-uncle!

-Is not! April said.

Time skip:

Scrooge dressed up as a presenter and stepped onto the stage of the auditorium which they built inside the mansion.

-And now, singing a song from, wait a minute ... He said reading a paper again.-Moana, here comes Meredith singing "more"!

She took the stage and everyone applauded.

-Go mommy, you're the greatest! Goldie shouted.

-Thanks Darling!

Picking up the microphone, she said:

-Turn on the instruments, May!

May switched on the instruments and she sang. Everyone clapped.

-It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard! Scrooge praised her by taking the stage again.

-Flatterer! Fergus shouted.

-So, we still have Fenton with a song called "Unstoppable", I think that's it and the backing vocals April, Fergus, Dewey, Louie, Huey and Meredith!

-Woo-hoo mi cosa linda, I love you! Donald shouted at him.

-I love you too! He said climbing onto the stage and throwing kisses at him.

-Are you going to be doing backing vocals mommy? Fergus asked.

-I was invited! She answered her son.

-I didn't think of more anyone with a more beautiful voice! Fenton said making hi-5 with her.-Okay, no further ado!

Time skip:

After the night of the karaoke, everyone went to sleep, except Donald and Fenton, stayed up late talking in the living room.

-I didn't know you sang so well! Donald praised him.

-There's so much more in me than anyone who knows me thinks!

Stop making me more curious about you! He said pushing lightly and they both laughed.

-... Worth it? Fenton asked.

-What?

-Let's get together after all these years!

-It's not so many years, and every second I spend with you, it's worth it. Let's be together forever, huh?

-For all the eternity. Whenever we're away from each other, call me by your name, Fenton! Fenton answered.

Donald approached him and said a smile, knowing that even though he was the most unluckiest duck in the world, the love he received around him of the people he loved and loved him back made that detail completely insignificant:

-The same for me, Donald!

The two of them hugged and slept right there.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: And here's the last chapters

The next day, Donald woke up and saw a teddy bear above his head.

-Hi, do you know who I am? Fenton asked.

-Good morning, Mr. Warmth! He said with a smile.

-Today is a special day, do you know why?

Meanwhile, with Huey and April:

-I don't know, it seems like a normal day for me! Huey told her.

-It's special for that reason!

She, her sisters, Launchpad and Fenton opened a little box with a ring inside for their respective partners.

-Will you marry me? They asked at the same time.

-You're asking me ... In marriage?Donald asked in disbelief as he had a sincere smile on his face.

-I know we've been together for a very short time, but I'm sure it's up to you that I want to live the rest of my days until my last breath and we can meet in heaven after that!

-Of course! Everyone said and hugged each other.

Time skip:

That day, another great storm led everyone to stay inside the mansion again, but turned the stories in the stormy nights into a family tradition.

-Why don't you tell a story about your family side, Meredith? Was she always so mysterious to us! April said, she and Huey didn't release their hands from each other for a second that day.

-Okay, what I like most and what everything has to do with today because of the unexpected wedding requests, is how my grandmother Carmen and my grandfather Wallace met, well, long ago in 1864 in Glasgow ...

Flashback:

Narration:

-My grandma, was a super talented Mexican actress and singer of 24 years, her biggest dream was to be famous doing what she loved. My grandpa Wallace, was a common resident of Glasgow, despite having lost his parents at age 15, at age 17 he had already built a life of his own!

(And that explains Meredith's brown feathers, this Latin feature jumped MacGyver's generation and manifested itself in her.)

End of narration:

Wallace ran as fast as he could, he was late to watch the play he had in town that day. Arriving and listening to the young miss sing, his heart smiled. He had never felt anything like it, as soon as the play was over, he ran to talk to her, had vital needs to know what her name was:

-Hey lass!

-Hi, can I help you with anything?

-I wanted to tell you that you're a great actress and have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in my life!

-Well thank you! She said straightening the fringe of her brown hair.

-Is the truth, I want to know what your name is!

-I'm Carmen, Carmen Diaz Cruz!

-Wallace Campbell Silverduck!

-Nice to meet you, but I need find an hotel to stay!

-Why don't you stay at my place while you're in Glasgow?

-Will not it be a bother to you?

-Of course not, I live alone ... Well ... After my parents died! He confessed in a sad tone.

-Oh, I'm sorry! She said putting her hand on his right shoulder.

-Thank you! He smiled.

The days passed and the two of them began to like each other more. By the time the tour moved to Spain, which meant that Carmen and Wallace were not going to meet again so early, she was just starting out as an actress and singer.

-Time to go, Carmen! Her manager said going to her as they strolled through Glasgow for the fifth time.

She ran to him, but was very hesitant about leaving Wallace.

-But...

-Oh, I can not believe you fell in love with that brat, you fooled yourself with that nonsense, kid!

-His name is Wallace!

-None of that matters, all that matters is that you're going to become a famous actress, have you forgotten everything you've been through to get here?

-But ... I had no love on my side, which is really important and I will never forget it again. I'm out!

-If you're out, I rip this deal and you lose everything, even your right to return to Mexico! He said, threatening to tear her contract.

She took the contract and ripped it without regret. Wallace smiled, watching everything from a distance, she ran up to him and they hugged each other.

-But ... Why did you do that? I thought singing and acting around the world was your greatest dream!

-Wallace, you are my greatest dream now! She said touching his right hand on his cheek.

He put his hand over hers.

-And you are my dream, but what if you never come to your house again?

-When you're with someone you love, you're home!

She laid her forehead against his and the same day they were married. In 1871, she gave birth to MacGyver.

End of flashbacks:

-So your grandparents love story is like the Disney Princesses? Fenton asked.

-What do you mean? She answered.

-Marry someone you just met!

-Look who's talking, Mr. Crackshell Cabrera! She said looking at him with a sarcastic look.

-We've known each other for years!

-That's no excuse! She said crossing her arms.


	37. Chapter 37

_A / N: Well, this episode is about the Beagle Boys assaulting a bank and Gizmoduck can not handle all of them alone, so Donald and the guys are going to wear the collars they found in the woods to become more superheroes for Duckburg's protection ._

Fenton was relaxing at home alone, when his clock indicating that trouble was occurring in Duckburg whistled.

He opened the clock:

-Here is Gizmoduck!

-The Beagle Boys are robbing a bank and have taken several hostages, the police need a reinforcement!

-I'm going there immediately, blathering blatherskite!

He slipped into Gizmoduck and went to the bank to talk to the police.

-Well, seriously. We keep them from leaving but as all Beagle Boys clans are and they are in greater numbers, it will be more difficult! One of the policemen replied.

-Then I'm going to need help!

He took the cell phone and called Huey, Meredith had revealed that those necklaces were magical that his father found in one of his adventures, which gave fantastic powers to whoever used them.

-Hello?

-Huey, I need your help!

-Fenton? Where are you?

-I can't explain, I need all of you to come with these magic necklaces!

-The ones that turn people into super heroes? It can be dangerous!

-I really need your help with the Beagle Boys!

-It's no joke?

-No, it's not a joke!

He hung up and called April.

-Hey honey!

-What's up, luv?

-I need you, Webby, the boys and the girls, but bring Uncle Donald into Dewey's place!

-For what?

-I'll explain when you guys arrive, and bring the magic necklaces!

-Okay!

1 explanation later ...

-That's incredible, this is where our journey begins, let's be super heroes! Louie screamed, May covered his mouth.

-It's very temporary, after we beat the Beagle Boys, we're going to have to return the necklaces to Meredith! Huey said.

-Your brother is right, because it would be bad if they fell into the wrong hands! June said.

-First you Uncle Donald! He said giving the blue necklace to Donald.

They become:

Donald: Duck Avenger

Huey: Mathematician

Webby: Super Pink

April: Thunder Woman

May: Flood Woman

June: Kick Woman

Louie: Duck Flash

-Who's ready to punch the faces of some bad guys? Duck Avenger asked.

They clasped their hands in the middle and threw them up.

-Does anyone need more super heroes? June asked.

-Of course, let's take care of everything! Gizmoduck told the police.

-Great, we'll be waiting here to arrest them! One of the cops said and everyone went to the other side of the street.

-Get out, you're all surrounded! Duck Avenger shouted.

-Never! One answered.

-The customer's wish, Super Pink!

She broke the door and the heroes entered. After an epic fight lasting two minutes that I still can not describe in words, they were detained by the police.

-Thank you for helping me in the battle and for keeping that knife from piercing my nasal cavity. You were amazing! Gizmoduck thanked Duck Avenger.

-It was nothing, it's just mine ...

Before he finished the sentence, Gizmoduck pulled and kissed him. He shoved it gently and whispered:

-Let's continue in home to avoid rumors, okay?

-Okay! He smiled.


	38. Chapter 38

Back home, April took off her necklace and put it back into Meredith's hands:

-We were very happy to be heroes!

-What did I see on television? You guys were totally awesome! She praised them.-Let's just say that whenever Gizmoduck needs you to fight alongside him, you all have necklaces!

-Are you giving us the necklaces? Donald asked.

-Yes, as long as you use them with great responsibility and never let them fall into the wrong hands!

-You can count on us! May said holding up the jewel of her necklace.

-Can you keep a secret? She whispered to them.

-Yes! Fenton replied.

-I'm getting curious! June replied.

In her room, she opened a box with another 15 magic necklaces.

-You mean it was you who hid the necklaces in the woods in Scotland? Huey asked.

-Yes, before he died, my dad told me that he found a camara of alien technology and after finding out what it is for, he said that if anything happened to him, I would have to take care of them, but I was not as responsible as I was I'm today

-So I hid some of them!

-You mean other heroes can come up? Louie asked.

-Only time can tell, but for now, Duckburg can rest easy with his 9 heroes, you could put together a team of heroes, you guys make such a good team!

-Good idea, but how can our group be called? Donald asked.

-The Justice Ducks? April 's just a suggestion ...

-We love it! Everyone said at the same time and laughed shortly after.

1 month later...

April adjusted Donald's wedding suit and asked:

-How are you feeling?

-Very nervous!

-Because?

\- And I have to explain? It's my wedding day ... I never thought I'd say that phrase someday!

-Unexpected things happen, until it was nice to have your relationship between my aunt and you broke up, right?

-I think so!

-But whether you're with my aunt or not, you're my uncle!

-Awww! He said holding her.

-Is the groom ready? Scrooge asked, to take him to the altar.

-As I've never been before!

Arriving at the altar, which was in the backyard of the mansion, he remembered what he and Della said when they were both ducklings:

-You're going to my wedding, right? I mean, if it ever happens!

-It will happen one day, no matter if it's taking too long, even dead, I'm going to your wedding!

-Not say it!

-These things can happen, but we'll always be together! She said hugging him.

-You promise?

-I promise!

He cried and Scrooge wiped his tears.

-I know, it's exciting!

-Really! He smiled.

After the judge of peace talk and talk:

-Do you accept Fenton as your husband?

-Yes!

-Is that you...

-Yeah!

-Not let me finish!

-I'm very excited! Fenton smiled.

-Okay, then I declare you husband and ... Husband!

They kissed and everyone clapped. At the wedding party, Daisy congratulated them, even after finishing, she followed with another duck and they were all good friends.

-I hope you two are very happy!

-Thanks! Donald smiled.

-Yes, you can let me take good care of your ex! Fenton hugged him and the three laughed.


	39. Chapter 39

Hazel went to them and hugged them:

-I'm so happy you two got married!

Really? Donald asked, taking her in his arms.

-Yes, you're one of the coolest people I've ever met in my life Donald!

-I feel the most flattered duck in the world with this compliment! He smiled.

-My mother is very annoying, don't tell her that!

-Okay, nothing will come out of my mouth!

-Do you swear by little finger? She asked lifting her little finger.

-I swear by little finger! He said entwining his little finger with hers.

Fenton smiled as he watched their interaction.

Time skip:

Louie goes to her family who was talking on one side of the party.

-Hey, guys, did any of you see Uncle Donald?

-No, what do you want to talk to him for? June asked.

-I want to give some tips to him about the honeymoon, grr!

-I think you don't have to! May said.

-Because? You think those two ... Dewey said before being cut off by Webby.

-I have an idea: Let's leave them two alone for a while! Webby said.

-It's good, because between us, I think! Meredith said.

-Already? Scrooge asked.

-Yes, those two were already with the hormones to the skin, you could see in their eyes!

-You and Harris are taking too long! Launchpad told Webby.

-We did, we just did not tell everyone!

-What? April was indignant.-Girls, meeting. Webby!

-Time I get a grudge from the great Harris, I'll be right back! She said following the girls.

-All right sweetie! He replied.

-Your time to take care of the egg, Louie! June said, handing the egg into his arms.-I'll be right back, my lovely baby!

The next day, Donald's cell phone rang, it was Launchpad. When he touches the cell phone to answer it, Fenton put his hand under his.

-No, let him call!

-Fenton, even if we want, we can not be like this forever! He said answering the cell phone.

-Hey Donald!

-Hey Launchpad!

-Am I bothering you?

-To speak the truth, yes. Speak soon what you want!

-I wanted to confirm that you and Fenton go on my bachelor party today!

-We confirmed that a thousand times yesterday!

Fenton did facepalm.

-Oh, okay bye!

-Bye! He said closing the call. "So?" Where were we?

-I was about to embrace the love of my life! Fenton hugged him.

-Don't touch my back because I feel ticklish!

-You feel? He said doing more tickle on Donald.

Time skip:

Fenton, Donald, May, Meredith and Fento were in the same car. Louie and Dewey stayed home tending the eggs while the others were busy with other things.

-So, Launchpad. Where we going? Meredith asked.

-Drive crazy around Duckburg, don't you miss those drives crazys?

-Yes, I'm much more focused on my work today!

-That night, it's your chance to get away from it for a while!

After a few more minutes driving, they are apprehended by another car.

Get out of the car now! A bird said pointing a crowbar at them.

-Before you promise neither of us will get hurt! Meredith screamed.

-Of course, just get out and get in that van and don't even try to get away!

They walk to the van and are taken to a place where they were kept in captivity.

-Woo-hoo, we're stuck in captivity, adventure! May celebrated.

-Let me guess: We've all been kidnapped and you're celebrating? How am I going to get out of here? I'll never be able to realize Hazel's dream of winning a little brother ... Fenton said, starting to panic.

May slapped him in the face.

-Control yourself, man. We'll get away from here, we just have to find out how, since they got our cell phones!

-We can dig a tunnel with a spoon toward the exit! Launchpad suggested.

-And how do you think we're going to hide the tunnel, genius? Donald asked ironically.

-With a poster Ashley gave me!

-I have a better idea, I always carry tools in my bag, I can use this screwdriver to unscrew the bolts from the grids, but we have to be very careful with the guard! Merdith said pointing at the sleeping guard.

-Let's get away from here...Tonight! Launchpad said.-It was kind of dramatic right?


	40. Chapter 40

They began to talk in whispers not to wake the guard who was watching them, lying in the chair with the cap covering their eyes.

-Does anyone have a stick enough to pick up the car keys? May asked.

-This one? Meredith said taking it out of her purse.

-Where did you get that twig? Donald asked.

-Do you ever know what you're going to need and want to run away or not?

-You know the answer!

As Launchpad took the keys from the car, Meredith unscrewed the bars. Everyone gave the world's quietest hi-5 not to wake him up.

They started quietly stepping through the railing, until one of them fell on the Launchpad foot, which made him scream.

-Oh, my foot!

With the cry, the guard woke up:

-They're fleeing, come back here!

They all ran, while Launchpad was carried on Meredith's back.

-Start this car quickly, May! She screamed desperately.

-Calm, no pressure! She responded by starting the car and everyone was running away at high speed.

Already far from the captivity they were, they celebrate.

-We're free as birds! Meredith shouted cheerfully.

-Mrs. McDuck, we're birds! Fenton replied.

-I know, I thought the phrase was appropriate!

Everyone laughed.

-But escaping that captivity was easier than I thought it would be! Donald commented.

-Yes, mostly because I paid them to kidnap us! Launchpad replied to him.

At the same moment, May braked the car, and everyone said at the same time with a little fury in his voice:

-What?

-Yes, it was my bachelor party, thank you all for passing her along with me!

-Oh, if this kidnapping was just a joke and our cell phones? Fenton asked.

-They're in that bag! He replied pointing at the bag on the floor.

5 months later ...

The Wedding's day of April, May and June arrived. April put the golden tiara on her head and commented with her sisters:

-Sisters finally arrived, the happiest day of our lives!

-I think it's second, because the happiest day of my life will be when my three beautiful babies are born! May responded by seeing the photo of her 3 dear eggs on her cell phone.

-Okay, so how am I doing? She asked.

-Beautiful! May and June responded at the same time.

-And us? June asked.

-The most beautiful brides I've ever seen! April replied.-But now we have to get to the car, we don't want to be late for our own wedding!

-So let's go! June said.

They got in the car and left for the ceremony, there, the boys were sitting at the altar, waiting for them.

-The girls have not arrived yet?Scrooge asked Meredith.

-Not yet!

Her cell phone rang and she answered:

-Hello, Hi May. You're coming to here? Okay, bye! She said the call ended.-They're coming, honey!

-How nice!

Time skip:

The six already at the altar, waited until the "yes" time. The judge of the peace finally arrived in the part:

-You April Duck, do you accept Hubert McDuck as your husband, to love and respect him until the last days of your life?

-I accept!

-And you, Hubert McDuck? Do you accept April Duck as your wife to love and respect her until the last days of your life?

-Yes! He replied smiling and folding his hand in hers.

-May Duck, do you accept Dewford Deuteronomy McDuck as your husband to love and respect him until the last days of your life?

-I accept you a thousand times!

-And you, Dewford Deuteronomy McDuck? Do you accept May Duck as your wife to love and respect her until the last days of your life?

-I accept! He replied kissing her on the forehead.

-June Duck, you accept ... Llewelyn McDuck! He tried to hold back the laughter as he uttered the real name of Louie.-As your husband to love and respect him until the last days of your life?

(A / N: I laughed so hard when I discovered that his name was Llewelyn XD).

-I'm sorry honey, but your real name is hilarious! She laughed.

Yes, very funny. We can continue? He said wryly.

-Okay, I accept! She answered.

-And you Llewelyn McDuck? Do you accept June Duck as your wife, to love and respect her until the last days of your life?

-I accept! He replied, exchanging affectionate glances with her.

-Get the rings!

Inocência took April's rings, Hazel took May's rings and Fergus took June's rings. They put the rings on each other's fingers.

-And now, by the power invested in me, I declare you husband and wife. You guys can kiss the brides!

They kissed and everyone applauded as Scrooge wiped Meredith's tears with a handkerchief.

At the wedding party, it was all very quiet and festive, until one of May and Dewey's eggs began to crack.

-Dewey, it's time! She announcedcheerfully waiting for babies to come into the world.


	41. Chapter 41

-And now? What do we do? Dewey said starting to panic.

-We don't need to do anything, just waiting for these babies to be born, is going to be the most important moment of our lives! May answered, hugging him.

-... Okay!

A few more minutes passed, everyone at the party was silent. Until the bark broke completely and the first baby came out.

-You're daddy! May said as tears came down, the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life.

-And you're mommy! He replied.

-Awww! Everyone at the party did.

Dewey took the duckling in his arms.

-It's a girl, welcome to the world, Della! He said pressing her against his face and she laughed.

The second egg began to crack, while Huey counted the seconds that Della was the oldest triplet. The second was born, crying, she was the middle sister for 67 seconds. May took her in his arms and saw that she was another girl too:

-Welcome to the world, Dumbella! She said, then kissed the little girl on the forehead.

-Can I hold her? Scrooge asked Dewey.

-Wait just one more minute, Uncle Scrooge! He replied as he covered her with kisses.

The third began to crack, until another girl was born.

-I'll get her, welcome to the world, Thelma! April said taking her in his arms.

-You and Huey think about having kids? Meredith asked.

-Not for the moment, we're hoping to have a planned life before we have kids! April replied.

-While we're going to love our nephews a lot! Huey said as Thelma held her finger with her little hand.

Della was wrapped in a yellow cloth, Dumbella in an orange cloth and Thelma in a pink cloth.

Time skip:

The party continued as May nursed her daughters.

-We can not go on honeymoon now! May said.

-We can not? Dewey asked.

-No, now we're parents. We have greater responsibilities in our lives! She answered.

-Don't be so, you two can go while I take care of the girls! Meredith offered.

-Will you take good care of them?

-Yes, like I take care of my own kids. You're a good mom, May!

-Thanks, let's go Dewey. Let's at least stay at the beach?

-Okay! I'll carry you in my arms! He said taking her in his arms.

-Have fun, kids! Meredith said.

-We will try! She answered.

A few months later...

Fenton and Donald finally succeeded in adopting a newborn baby. Donald asked the day they would pick him up at the orphanage:

-Fenton, did you paint the baby's room?

-... I painted?

-Don't tell me you forgot!

-I forgot!

Donald sighed with a smile.

-Ok, I'll help you paint the room and then we'll get the baby! He said going into the bedroom, putting on a overalls and a cap facing back.

In the bedroom, Fenton asked as he dabbed the paintbrush in the ink:

-What are we going to paint first?

-You can paint some hearts!

-Hearts? It's a boy!

-Mr. Crackshell Cabrera, are you being sexist? He asked.

Sorry my love, I had no idea ...

Before he finished the sentence, Donald smeared his arm in ink.

-Did you do it on purpose?

-What do you think?

-You will pay me! He said running after Donald to get him dirty too.

They fell to the floor and he kissed passionately as he splashed his entire arm with paint.

-Ha, gotcha!

-Not worth it! He replied with a smile.

-You will deny that you liked it!

-Okay, I'm going to twist my arm, but we stained the wall with paint!

-Hmmm, I've got an idea! Fenton said getting up, wetting both hands, one in red paint and one in blue paint and marking them on the wall.-What did you think?

-Good idea. Very creative! He replied.

Time skip:

The doorbell rang.

-I answer! Inocência said answering the door.

-Hi cousin, say "hi" to little Lin! Donald said with the little baby with brown feathers in his arms.

-What a beautiful baby! She smiled.

-Congratulations on the baby, boys! Scrooge congratulated them.

-Thanks Uncle, and how are the girls?

-They're great, I was already taking them for a walk! May replied as she walked into the living room with the triplets in a triple baby stroller.

Fenton's watch whistled and he opened:

-Gizmoduck talking!

-We have a problem in the city, Black Pete got the liquid from a laboratory and now it's growing!

-Growing? As?

Everyone in the room felt a rumble beneath their feet.

-I'm going with the Justice Ducks!

-Looks like we're going to have to take a walk later, little princesses! May told her daughters and going with Fenton and the rest of the team.

Everyone can't deal totally with Pete because he was very big. Slightly injured, Super Pink went behind an alley and called Meredith:

-Hey!

-Hi Webbs ... I mean, Super Pink at the moment. What happened? She answered.

-We need more heroes, the situation is getting super Cabrera around here!

\- ... All right, I'll fix it!

-Okay bye! She said terminating the call.

-Who was? Scrooge asked.

-Webby and don't have time to explain now, put that! She said putting a necklace with a black jewel in his hands.

-What is it?

-I'll explain later! She answered as she put on a necklace with the orange jewel.-Put that necklace on!

-Okay! He obeyed, putting the necklace around his neck.

-Now you just have to say "Transform"!

-Transform?

He got scared as he was transformed into Masked Top Hat (I don't particularly like Masked Mallard) and she was turned into Invisible Woman. She had invisibility powers, which gave her name, elasticity and create multiple clones of herself.

And for those who don't know, he had superhuman strength powers and explosions of energy projected with great force.

-Did I become a superhero? He asked, looking at himself.

-Yes, now let's go downtown, our family needs us!

-You look so beautiful in this outfit!

-Later!

-How is the situation? She asked Super Pink.

-We need someone to hit his head so he can fall to the ground! She answered.

-But don't you think he can destroy some buildings with people and hurt them?

-Yes, you're right. So we have to take you to a place that has nothing and nobody!

-The canyon!

-Good idea, change of plans, guys, we'll lure you to the Canyon! Duck Avenger said.

-But how can we do that?Mathematician asked.

\- How would it be? Triggering it! Thunder Woman replied.

-Hey, come get us! Gizmoduck said.

He followed them, it seemed that, in addition to the potion he had stolen from Gyro's laboratory, it grew in size, made it slower and slower.

Arriving at the Canyon, Invisible Woman became invisible and began to punch him in the head. He didn't understand until he got one last punch and fainted.

-Quick, bring Gyro before he wakes up again! Mathematician said.

After all settled, Dewey and May began to organize the baptism of their daughters and the shell of the June and Louie's egg began to crack.


	42. Chapter 42

After a few more days, before going to college, June picked up his bag and kissed her egg:

-See you later, my dear baby!

As she turned, she heard a crash of something breaking, and as she turned back to the egg, the bark was cracked. She was one of the only ones in the house, because her sisters went to college, the boys and the kids in college, Louie, Meredith and Scrooge were at work.

For them not to miss the moment, she took the cell phone and began to record:

-Come on, don't be shy!

She filmed for the next 3 minutes, until the baby came out completely from the egg, it was a boy, with the most innocent smile she had ever seen in her life.

After closing the filming, she covered him with a cloth that was in the room and hugged him:

-Welcome to the world, my baby!

She sent the video to all the family, at work, Louie carried the coins until his cell vibrated and he checked. When he saw the video of the baby being born, an overwhelming joy took over and he wanted to tell the whole world that his baby was born and what he did.

-Uncle Scrooge, my baby was born!

-I saw, June sent the video to me too, all of Money Bin are dismissed for now! He shouted cheerfully.

Everyone celebrated and prepared to leave.

-We have to go see the baby! Meredith said.

-Immediately sweetie! Scrooge replied.

Time skip:

They arrived in the room and found her watching television with the baby sleeping quietly beside her.

-It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Louie said as she knelt beside the baby as tears of joy descended from her eyes.-But is it a boy or a girl?

\- He's our son! June replied.

-And since the work is all yours, most of it! He said and everyone laughed. -You can baptize him!

-Have you chosen the name yet? Scrooge asked.

-... Ebenezer Scrooge!

-Really? This kid's gonna hate his name! Scrooge laughed.

-It's a tribute, for all you've done for us all!

-Don't make an old man cry! He said trying to hold back the tears.

His cell phone rang and he answered:

-Hello? Hi Ludwig. Yes, I know I promised. You can come, bye!

-What does Ludwig want? Meredith asked.

-I promised him I would test his new invention! He replied.

-Okay!

He arrived in seconds with a teleportation:

-Hey, how's my favorite brother-in-law?

-Well, is the machine in this suitcase?

-Wait all just to see! He said throwing the suitcase on the floor and turning into the machine.

-This is amazing! Meredith wondered.

-Amazing is going to be me trying to put her into the suitcase again!

-What kind of machine is it? June asked.

-A time machine!

-Wow, did you develop the technology for that to happen? Louie asked.

-I'm far ahead of the other scientists, my dear nephew!

-I know!

-I just didn't calibrate the exact time that the person wants to travel!

-And what does that mean? Scrooge asked.

-If you get into the machine, you can stop at any random time in the past, I'm already working on that little detail!

-All right, what do I have to do?

-Enter the machine and when you want to go back to the present, press this button! Ludwig explained giving him a control with just a red button in the middle.

-Okay! He responded by taking control and entering the machine.

Reaching the past, there was a place with lots of snow.

-Where am I? Oh, never mind!

He looked at himself in a mirror.

-I must be 117 now, I'm young again!

He kept looking until he heard a child crying next to him. He followed the crying, until he reached a little girl of 6 years.

-Aww, what happened little girl? He asked, kneeling down to her height.

-I came with my mother and father, but I lost them! She answered.

-Look, don't worry, I'll help you find them again! He said wiping her tears away.

-Thank you ... Wow! She said seeing him for the first time without her eyes full of tears.

-Wow what?

-You're gorgeous! She praised him.

-Well, I feel flattered. So, when was the last time you saw your parents? He asked her to take her in his arms and walk.

-We're on the family plane, and when we land here, I've separated from them! She answered.

-It's happened to me many times, but we will not give up until I find your parents, okay?

-I trust you!

He smiled and asked again:

-What is your name?

-Well, my mother calls me Esmeralda, it's an affectionate nickname, but my real name is ...

Before she finished the sentence, four thugs appeared:

-Give us everything you two have! One of them said.

-Do you accept a sword fight?" She asked, taking a sword out of her backpack.

-Oh, you're a tough girl, but let's see how much!

-Little girl, you're sure that... Scrooge said before seeing her deal easily with all the bad guys, as if she were a professional swordswoman.

-Okay, is there any sword left?

-Yeah, there's three more in the backpack! She answered.

They fought with the bad guys until they managed to push them away.

-We'd give a pretty dynamic pair! He said turning her in his arms.

-Maybe we'll meet again someday! She laughed.

-I would like that! He replied.

Suddenly, they began to hear desperate screams:

-Meredith, where are you, little daughter?

He recognized Goldie's voice and he realized.

-Meredith? Your name is... Meredith?

-Yes, my mama who gave me, I must find her! She said coming out of his lap and running toward the screams.

-Mama, papa!

-Meredith! Goldie and MacGyver screamed at her and hugged her.

Scrooge watched in hiding.

-My love, we were so worried!

-That will never happen again, my princess! MacGyver said.

-All right, I met a new friend and he's handsome as an enchanted prince, we fight with swords and stop thieves from stealing us!

-New friend? Goldie asked.-How much imagination, princess, but no problem if you have imaginary friends. Let's go home now!

-But he's real, I know that! She insisted.

He smiled and pressed the button, returning to the present.


	43. Chapter 43

When he returned, Ludwig did not tire of shaking his hand quickly.

-Thank you so much, Scrooge, you really are my favorite brother-in-law!

-No problems!

-What have you seen in the past?Louie asked.

-I helped a girl returning to her parents!

Meredith looked at him.

-What was sweetie? Do I have any dirt on my face? He asked.

-No, it's just ... It seems like I've seen you before!

-It's only destiny, my dear! He hugged her.

-Hey guys, you guys don't believe what happened! Launchpad came screaming into the room.

-Shh you'll wake the baby! Louie whispered to him.

-Oh, sorry. And speaking of a baby, Ashley and I wanted to announce that ... Finish talking!

-I'm pregnant!

They celebrated and congratulated both.

-Looks like the stork is having double work these months! Meredith smiled.

3 and a half years later...

After Launchpad, Huey became the leader of the Woodchucks along with April, they did pretty much everything together after they were married. They married very young and never repented.

Goldie, Fergus, Inocência, Hazel, Lin, the girl triplets, E.B. and Mackenzie (Launchpad's daughter) along with other kids, were the new junior woodchucks.

-Hey kiddos, who's really looking forward to our first canoe ride? April asked.

-We! Everyone shouted.

-But are you sure it's going to be safe? I'm a little scared! Lin said.

-Hermanito, Huey and April are the most responsible people I've ever met, they would not let anything happen to us, would you?

-Of course not, and thank you for the confidence you have in us! April replied.-Huey, are you ready? Got the basket?

-Yes! He answered by reaching out to them.

-What a delay, huh?

-I was adjusting the baby insurer, I don't want our first baby to fall to the ground like Uncle Donald did to Dewey! He replied, stroking the egg.

-Oh, we can't risk it at all. Let's have lunch!

Time skip:

-Hey Huey! Goldie nudged him.

-Yes?

-Della already finished eating her sandwiches!

-What's the problem? It was for her, was not it?

-Yes, but she ate it all in a minute and see what's happening to her! She said pointing to Della, who was shivering on the picnic table.

He placed her on the table and patted her cheek to see if she would react.

-Okay, one more glass of water! He asked for the Dumbella.

-Okay, one more glass of water! She asked April.

-Soon, one more ... April said, realizing that no one was behind her.

She picked up the water and handed it to Dumbella, who handed it to Huey. He drank and handed it to her.

-Thank you!

Dumbella handed it to April:

-Thanks!

She raised her head, but said nothing. Everyone around them eased, until she fell back down with her head on the table.

-But what does she have? April asked.

-I don't know! Dumbella replied.

-You should know, you were with her!

-Heeey! She screamed.

-Well, that already indicates she's out of harm's way! Huey said.

Thelma started to cry, she was the most emotional of the triplets.

-Why are you crying again, Thelma?Your sister is already out of danger! Huey said.

-I already know!

-Then why do you cry?

-You are stepping on my foot!

-Oh, sorry! He said taking his foot off her.

-Look there, she's waking up already! Lin said.

-Silence! Huey said.

She babbled things no one could understand.

-Can you speak again, Della? Huey asked.

-Give me the ketchup!

-And she still wants to keep eating! April said.

-What a thing! Dumbella folded her arms.

-So it can't be, Della!

Huey released her shoulders and she banged her head on the table. He began to measure her wrist as she took another sandwich to eat.

-NOOOO! April shouted and everyone was startled.

-What happened Sweetie?

-She's eating another sandwich, and I imagine what she had was a congestion!

-Okay, turn away that she needs rest! Huey said taking her in his arms and laying her down on the table.

As Huey and April talked about what Della might have, she turned to the side and fell from the table to the floor.

-She fell! Mackenzie shouted.

-Of course she fell, Mack, she's too bad, she has to be down!

-When Mack said "she fell" was not from the verb "to be bad" but from the verb "smashed to the ground"! E.B. replied.

-Wow! He said going to the other side and put it back on the table.

-What's that? I already feel good! Della said.

-You don't feel well at all, you must rest!

-Dear, the kids are very strong and they recover fast! April said.

-Okay, you can get up from there!

-Then I can continue eating! She quickly got up and continued to eat.

2 days later ...

It was the 4 year anniversary party of Della Dumbella and Thelma. Scrooge's parents arrived at the party, which was a surprise to him because they hardly ever left Scotland.

-Mommy, daddy! Scrooge hugged them.

Meredith's mouth fell open.

-Sweetie, Mommy and Daddy, Mommy and Daddy, Meredith!

-You told me your parents were dead! She said after recovering.

-It was a bet I made with my dad!

-What bet?

-He bet if I married and the marriage lasted more than a year, they would be introduced when we were 12 years married!

-... Just because we are in an important day for all of us I will let pass, but at home we talk!

-Meredith! Downy gave her a tight bear hug.-It's an honor to finally meet you, Scrooge spoke very highly of you!

-The honor is all mine, Mrs. McDuck!

-Sra. McDuck is my grandma, you can call me Downy!

All right, Downy!

-We've never had a cinnamon teal duck at Clan McDuck, you must be really special! Fergus said.

-Thank you, sir, I'm no big deal and...

-Who are they, Mom? Inocência asked as they watched them both.

-Did you have to put our children and our nephews in it? She asked furiously.

-I already apologized, Darling!

-No, you did not apologize!

-I'm sorry, my sweetheart! He said kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled.

-You smiled, so I won!

She punched his arm and bent down to speak to the kids:

-Babies, these are your grandparents Inocência, Fergus and Goldie, your great-grandmothers Lin and Hazel and their great-great-grandparents, Della, Dumbella, Thelma and E.B.!

-Awww my precious grandchildren! Downy said, kissing everyone on the forehead.

-Let's play of horseback, Grandpa! Little Fergus said, climbing onto his back.

-All aboard for the Duckburg train, let's go kids!

Time skip:

-And that last song was number 1 on the charts, now let's relax a little! May said putting on a slow, romantic song. -Do you want to dance? She asked Dewey.

-Always, you're my girlfriend!

-I'm your wife, dear!

-Even better!

The couples began to form, Goldie took courage and asked Hazel if she wanted to dance.

-Hi ... Uh ... Would you like to dance?

-I want to! Hazel answered by folding her hand in hers and they danced.

Donald and Fenton danced together with Lin in their midst, Lin realized they would kiss and put his face in front.

-You cute fool! Donald smiled before he and Fenton kissed his cheeks at the same time.

-Do you want to dance, Bentina? Anna asked.

-I think dancing is not for me, I'd rather stay here and contemplate your beautiful face, but we can go dancing if you want! She answered, putting her hand under hers.

-I think I'd rather stay right here! She smiled.

-Have I told you that you look even more beautiful under the moonlight? Scrooge praised Meredith.

She lowered her head with a shy smile and answered by raising her again:

-Never, then thanks. An ... Sweetie!

-Yes?

-I want to tell you something, but you promise not to panic?

-I don't think I promise! He laughed.

-Okay, I think I'm pregnant again!

-Why should I be alarmed at such news? This baby will be welcomed with all the love as well as his siblings and...

-I feel like I'm pregnant with quadruplets!

He fainted.

-Scrooge, wake up was a joke! She said, desperately waking him up.

-Ha, gotcha! He said, getting up.

-How funny, I love you so much! She hugged him.

-I love you more!

-I love you much, much more!

End


End file.
